


An Unexpected Guide

by Rachel500, TrekCat (Rachel500)



Series: Perfect Storm Universe [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/TrekCat
Summary: Danny Williams has hidden his Guide status to keep being a detective, but his time of hiding is up when he unexpectedly finds his Sentinel, Steve McGarrett in the midst of a tragedy.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Perfect Storm Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636291
Comments: 19
Kudos: 529





	An Unexpected Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Show-level violence, mention of 9/11.
> 
> Pairing: Steve/Danny but there are references to past Steve/Cath and Danny/Rachel.
> 
> General warnings: I've used the major character death tag as while I don't consider the character who dies 'major' some may do; I also haven't tagged this as Anti-Doris but again, some people may find it unsympathetic to the character.
> 
> Originally posted for Rough Trade challenge in July 2018. This is set in the same universe as my NCIS stories, Perfect Storm and The Dark Horse - which is now complete for anyone who was waiting and hasn't realised :)

The lookout was empty.

Steve McGarrett drew in a shaky breath and parked the Silverado at an angle to the low wall. He almost stumbled out of the truck, but his reflexes were quick enough to right himself before he lost his balance and tripped over his own feet. He sat on the wall and looked out at the wonderful vista in front of him.

Hawaii was a beautiful place. The aquamarine sea sparkled in the warm sunshine; the sky was almost a perfect blue with only a few wisps of white fluffy clouds high up. The shoreline of Oahu stretched out below; lush green trees between the lookout and the sea below.

The lookout was becoming a favourite spot for Steve but not for the spectacular view. 

He’d been driving the Marquis the year before and had broken down near to the spot. He’d managed to push the car off the road and he’d waited on the wall for a tow truck. There had been a rush of scents his Sentinel ability had no trouble picking up on; hints of coffee and malasadas, gun-oil, hair gel and sweat. But underneath it all was the scent of something else; of something warm and comforting; home. Something he’d wanted to drown himself in. He’d almost zoned.

Steve shook himself out of the memory. 

The scent kept drawing him back to the lookout. Whenever he needed to think, to settle after a bad day. It grounded him. Sometimes he wondered if he’d meet the man – and he was almost certain it was a man – whose scents lingered. It had to be someone else who used the lookout as a favourite spot since their scent was there so often. Steve was sure of that. But their paths had never crossed. 

Sometimes Steve wondered if the elusive stranger was his Guide. All the literature said that Sentinels found comfort in their Guide’s scent. Of course, he’d met the registered Guides on the island and the latents; none of them had been his Guide, none of them had appealed to him or drew him like the scent at the lookout.

So, he didn’t have a Guide.

He didn’t need one, Steve thought fiercely.

He’d come online as a Sentinel when he’d heard Victor Hesse kill his father. Steve didn’t have a memory of how he’d gotten back to Hawaii. He only knew one moment he’d been standing in a field, burning wreckage behind him, Anton Hesse dead in front of him, and then…he’d blinked and found himself in the Sentinel and Guide Centre in Honolulu. 

Governor Jameson had offered him a task force to hunt down his father’s killer. He’d taken it. Luckily the Centre had given him a conservator, Chin Ho Kelly. Chin had been on the force with his father, had trained with him. He’d been perfect even if he’d been under suspicion as a dirty cop. Chin had introduced Steve to Kono, and Five-0 had been formed.

But then Jameson had been uncovered as a criminal, and Steve had almost been arrested. He had only escaped a frame-up thanks to the efforts of the investigators from the Sentinel and Guide Registry. The new Governor Denning had kept Five-0 but had insisted on changes including assigning Steve another conservator, Lori Weston, who worked essentially for Denning. It had worked out in the sense it had freed Chin from his conservator duties to marry Malia. Lori Weston though had just not worked out. Denning couldn’t force a bond when Weston wasn’t even online. When it became obvious she’d developed feelings for Steve, Denning had sent her on her way.

Steve had been relying on his old friend Lieutenant Catherine Rollins since then. Cath was a latent Guide and she knew him enough to help him with his senses. Maybe there had been a little bit of a desire from them both to see if it brought her online; if they’d be able to build an actual bond…but it hadn’t happened and after the events of the day, Steve was grateful it hadn’t.

Relying.

Friend.

He laughed thinly.

He won’t be relying on Catherine ever again. 

His phone buzzed in his shirt pocket and he drew it out and rejected the call from Joe White. Cath had probably called him, and he wasn’t in the mood for one of Joe’s lectures.

He rubbed his forehead and tried to rid himself of the throbbing pain there.

In some ways he didn’t blame Cath. 

The unexpected revelation that he still had a mother six months before had turned Steve’s world upside down. Doris McGarrett was a spy through and through; her first loyalty to herself. Steve loved her, but he didn’t trust her. He’d never said that explicitly to Cath, but she had known he’d been suspicious; had known he’d been hurt at the lack of answers. She’d known and she’d lied to him about his mother being attacked months before; lied to him because his mother had asked her to lie.

_“I was trying to protect you!”_

Her flimsy defence was genuine, Steve was sure of that. Cath’s intent hadn’t been malicious or evil. She’d really believed keeping the truth about his mother from him had been protective. And she was probably right because ultimately did he really want to know his mother had been attacked because she’d hidden a microfiche full of secrets in his home? That once again Doris had put him and Mary in the firing line?

People were always trying to protect him; Cath, his mother, his father, Joe. None of it worked out well.

Maybe he didn’t need a Guide, Steve thought tiredly, but right then he wanted one, maybe even craved the idea of a Guide; someone who would be there for him, who would always be there for him and shield him from the world without lying to him.

He dragged in air; breathed in the salt sea brine and the warm sunshine; breathed in the lingering scents which kept him grounded and made him feel safe.

His heartbeat began to slow; his breathing evened out as he focused on the scents in the breeze. His phone buzzed again.

Joe. Again.

He ignored it again. He’d loved Joe; looked up to him; owed him for a lot. But Joe was just someone else who had lied to him and who he couldn’t trust anymore.

o-O-o

“Well, would you look at that?”

The masked gunman holding him hostage waggled the phone in front of Joe’s eyes. He blinked, trying to focus.

He tested the ropes tying him to the chair again but there was no give and all it resulted in was the harsh scrape of rope against his skin.

He tried to think; tried to make sense of what had happened.

He’d been at his motel when Doris had called him telling him about a break-in and to be careful and then…

He’d been jumped. 

Jumped in a pretty similar way to the way Adam Noshimuri’s men had jumped him the year before.

That was embarrassing.

Not a great record for an ex-SEAL.

Being tasered though explained the headache. 

The gag in his mouth tasted sour, faintly damp with mildew or something foul. He felt his stomach churn and tried to breathe around it.

He glanced around him.

He was in Steve’s house. He was tied to a chair in the study, positioned just in front of the desk…it was the same position John McGarrett had died in.

Joe felt a momentary flicker of panic but he pushed it aside. There would be time to panic later. Right then he had to find a way out.

“Guess he really doesn’t want to talk to you.” The gunman sighed heavily. 

Joe felt both regret and relief.

There was relief because he didn’t want Steve to answer the phone if events were going to play out the same as they had for John. Steve had already heard his father shot to death over a phone, he didn’t need to hear someone else dying the same way. Joe liked to think Steve still thought something of him enough that he’d be affected by Joe dying.

But there was regret because Steve had once trusted Joe like a father; regret that all of Joe’s actions had led to the schism between them which meant Steve didn’t want to talk to him.

“I guess we’re just going to have to leave him a message.” The gunman sidled up to Joe and pointed the gun. The metal pushed into the dome of his head; it was uncomfortable and terrifying.

Joe could almost hear Steve’s voicemail; the upbeat message that he wasn’t available and to leave a message.

“Hello Steve McGarrett,” the gunman said smoothly, “Joe’s sorry he can’t come to the phone right now but I’m sure you’ll know where to find him.” 

Joe glanced up as the gunman lowered the phone and…

The shot echoed through the house.

o-O-o

The house on Piikoi Street was teeming with police cars, lights sending flashes of blue across the tarmac and driveway. 

More importantly there was a huge Bengal tiger with distinctive amber and black stripes sitting on the front lawn guarding the front door.

Detective Lieutenant Danny Williams parked his Camaro and frowned. He was almost certain that the tiger was a spirit animal since nobody else was reacting to it. Which meant he couldn’t react to it either or give away he was a Guide.

He shored up his mental shield with an inward sigh. He’d had years to practice at controlling his Guide gifts and he wasn’t about to let himself slip – not when the outcome would be the loss of his job and his only economic means to live on the island where his ex -wife had taken their daughter.

Guides were not meant to be on the frontline. There were too few Guides and society had put them under a protective lock and key for decades. Things had gotten better; Guide rights were being re-established, but it was slow progress and most law enforcement agencies kept the old rules in place; only a bonded Guide could be a cop.

Danny pushed the thought aside. 

He’d come online in the middle of 9/11, his partner dead at his side, and he’d survived that day with nothing more than his own instincts and a lot of luck. Nobody had thought anything of Danny taking leave in the aftermath and he’d used it to ruthlessly get his Guide gifts under control. He hadn’t wanted to lose his wife or his new baby girl just because nature had seen fit to make him a Guide. 

Of course, he’d lost Rachel anyway. As a Guide he’d felt her growing unhappiness and while he’d been able to shore up some of the cracks, ultimately, he’d had to accept he wasn’t what made her happy. Their divorce had been amicable and they’d agreed shared custody of Grace which by the end had been his primary concern. 

Even then maybe he’d harboured the odd fantasy about getting back together with the mother of his child, a fantasy which made Rachel, Danny and Grace a family again, but then Rachel had met Stan. Rachel was so much happier and despite the automatic urge to hate Stan, Danny knew Stan loved Rachel and Grace. 

Being a Guide had helped Danny understand that their motivations in moving to Hawaii had been all about security (Stan’s company had committed to several long-term developments) and giving Grace a better standard of life. Danny had been hard-pressed to argue against that no matter how much he’d hated moving away from New Jersey. Sometimes he wondered how he would have reacted if he hadn’t been a Guide and had finally summed up the whole likely reaction with ‘not well.’

He’d been grateful that they’d managed to work things out – they’d continued with their shared custody arrangement and Rachel and Stan had provided Danny with their pool house until he’d found a decent apartment nearby. The whole move to Hawaii though had solidified for Danny that his marriage was part of his past and he’d moved on in his heart and mind if not to an actual person. Dating seemed too problematic given his Guide abilities.

And if he didn’t want to be found out, he’d better start getting his act together, Danny thought bluntly as he dragged his attention back to the present. 

The air practically vibrated with emotions. 

But it was no wonder emotions were running high. The shooting of a Sentinel and a former SEAL in the home of the head of the island’s Five-0 task force was shocking, especially as the initial reports indicated it was a copycat of the murder of McGarrett’s father. 

It was also a jurisdictional nightmare. Between the SG Registry trying to wrest control, NCIS making waves, and the task force themselves beating everyone to the crime scene, the result was a mess. A mess that the Governor had stepped in and agreed a way forward with the NCIS Director, the Director of the Registry and the Secretary of the Navy by agreeing said mess would be handed over to Honolulu Police Department which was a neutral party. A mess which Chief Tanaka had promptly handed onto his best homicide detective which just happened to be Danny.

Sometimes it didn’t pay to be good, Danny thought grumpily, refusing to acknowledge that he took a whole lot of pride in his work and had never settled for doing anything but an excellent job. He had a good record of arrests and convictions. It hadn’t hurt that he’d had a major hand in taking down a major drug cartel in his first year. God only knew what would have happened if he hadn’t answered the phone that day when Makino had called.

His brand-new rookie (two months and counting) Detective Olina Palakiko cleared her throat beside him. She was a classic Hawaiian beauty; dark-haired, dark-eyed with tanned brown skin. Slim-built but curvy, she was also a martial arts expert more than capable of taking down criminals without breaking a sweat. She was smart, sassy and already his daughter Grace’s new hero.

“Are we getting out?” asked Olina.

It was a good question.

Danny wasn’t keen on getting out, but he was going to have to get out if they wanted to start taking control of the crime scene. 

His eyes snagged on the stalwart figure of Chin Ho Kelly walking towards the car and he sighed. Danny had managed not to have officially crossed paths with Five-0 since the task force had been formed. Up until that very moment he’d congratulated himself on such a feat since detectives who did cross paths with Five-0 either ended up being shot, cut out completely, shot or, had Danny mentioned being shot? It bore repeating. Several times.

“Uh, Lieutenant?” prompted Olina again.

“Yeah,” Danny sighed and gave into the inevitable. 

Hopefully, he thought as he switched off the engine, the news of his assignment has already been relayed to the various alphabets and more importantly to Five-0. Most importantly, he hoped McGarrett had been informed and corralled somewhere other than the crime scene.

He pushed open his car door. He knew his style denoted him as an outsider almost immediately. He had never lost the need to look mainland professional; tailored slacks, button-down crisp shirts, (the sleeves rolled-up because there had to be some concession to the heat), and a range of ties made up his work wardrobe. His badge was clipped to his belt; his gun sat a comfortable weight on his hip.

He took a deep breath and moved forward with confidence. Sometimes it was enough to show confidence; people let you through – just like the young officers were doing right then with himself and Olina, people responded to the sense of authority.

He kept his mental shields tight as Kelly stepped into his path, his cousin Kono Kalakaua beside him, along with two other people Danny figured were representing the other agencies.

“Lieutenant Kelly,” Danny greeted him solemnly but respectfully since while they might not have crossed paths officially, they had been introduced by his late partner Meka Hanamoa way before Kelly had been given a place on Five-0. 

Danny liked Kelly and he’d been grateful that when Danny had been in the middle of trying to clear Meka’s name in the wake of his death, Kelly had quietly pointed him at a low life called Sang Min, who had indeed known exactly who the real dirty cop in the department had been. 

He nodded a hello when Kelly introduced Kalakaua and the others. He briskly introduced his rookie in return to NCIS Supervisory Agent Francine Moretti and SG Agent Ano Wong. Danny sensed Moretti was normal and Wong was latent, but he kept his shields tight anyway. The Registry was mostly staffed by Sentinels, Guides and latents; normal humans were rare but there were a few who worked for them.

“I assume you’ve all been informed of the jurisdictional decision,” Danny offered out to the group once they’d exhausted introductions.

Kelly gave a nod, but there was a flicker of unease over his otherwise calm features. “I appreciate you’re here to assume responsibility for the case.”

“But?” prompted Danny gruffly.

“McGarrett’s gone feral.” Moretti broke in around a mouthful of gum. She nodded back to the house, her arms crossed over her chest, pulling her NCIS windbreaker taut. “He’s holed up in the room with the body.”

“He’s not feral!” Kalakaua said defensively.

The tiger huffed an agreement in the background. Danny ignored it.

Wong glared at Kalakaua but turned to Danny. “He’s not responding to…”

“You!” Kalakaua argued. “He’d be fine with us! We’re his ohana.”

“Protocol dictates all personnel are evacuated in the presence of a feral Sentinel,” Wong intoned with the air of a born bureaucrat.

Danny resisted the urge to raise his shield and peek at McGarrett’s state of mind; to look to the tiger for a steer. Instead he looked at Kelly and gestured. “Lay it out for me. What happened here? From the top, please?”

“We got an anonymous call into Five-0 at sixteen-hundred,” Kelly reported crisply. “The caller claimed to have heard shots fired here. Officer Kalakaua and I immediately left to investigate, and we notified Commander McGarrett on the way.”

“He wasn’t with you?” asked Olina with enough deftness that the enquiry came across as nothing more than curiosity rather than trying to establish a timeline and the locations of potential suspects.

“The home of his mother was broken into earlier today and his mother assaulted,” Kalakaua informed Olina with a tone ripe with suspicion anyway. Clearly the way the IA Chief had played her to get her help in taking down Frank Delano had left Kalakaua with some scars. “He and Lieutenant Rollins went to check on her.”

Danny made a mental note to check whether the two events were connected at all. 

“So, you were first on the scene?” asked Danny.

Kelly looked as though he was sucking a lemon. “Steve – Commander McGarrett was first.”

“We arrived just moments after,” Kalakaua jumped in, “he’d only just got here and he…”

“He was standing in the archway through to the study; he wasn’t moving,” Kelly expanded when his cousin fell silent.

The tiger gave a mournful cry which plucked at Danny’s heartstrings. The Sentinel was emotionally wounded, and God didn’t that just push all of Danny’s Guide buttons.

“His gun?” Danny checked.

“It was in his hand but it wasn’t aimed,” Kelly reported. “We approached and we realised the…set-up mimicked his father’s murder.”

“Did you recognise the victim?” asked Olina.

Kelly nodded. “Former Commander Joe White. He was a friend of Steve’s father; he was a mentor.”

Moretti snorted, her gum smacking loudly against her lips. “According to the SEALs White and McGarrett had a falling out over his mother.”

Kalakaua was back to glaring at the NCIS agent. “That’s nothing but gossip and hearsay!”

“So, they hadn’t had a falling out?” checked Danny bluntly. He glanced toward the tiger which stared back at him impassively.

The two cousins exchanged a tense look. He sensed their unease and their protectiveness to the Sentinel in the house in front of them.

Danny raised his eyebrows at them. “We’re going to find out one way or another.”

Kelly sighed. “How much do you know about the McGarrett family?”

Danny shrugged but Olina gave him a signal she could answer so he waved for her to reply,

“John McGarrett was a highly decorated former Navy officer who became a valued member of HPD. He was married to Doris McGarrett, who was believed to be killed in a car accident some years ago. In the wake of her death, he sent his son, Commander McGarrett and his sister to live on the mainland,” Olina recited the history as though she had learned it in school.

Danny frowned at Kelly. “I thought you said his mother was assaulted earlier today?”

“Doris is a former CIA agent,” Kelly said as though that explained everything.

Come to think of it, Danny mused inwardly, it probably did explain everything. He’d never been impressed the few times he’d had to deal with the agency. 

“She faked her death to protect her family and went into hiding,” Kelly continued, “we think John found out soon after and started an off the books investigation to try to find the people who were after her, bring them in.”

Danny sighed. “Let me guess, he confided in his old pal Joe who kept the secret until McGarrett – your McGarrett found out.”

“For most of the last year, since Governor Jameson’s death, Steve has been trying to find answers. He was captured and tortured during one expedition to find those answers. When he realised Joe knew the truth and had kept it from him, he was upset,” Kelly concluded.

The tiger roared in agreement, angry. White had definitely pissed off McGarrett but the emotion which resonated most in Danny’s spirit was hurt. McGarrett had cared for White; he’d been hurt by what he saw as a betrayal more than he’d been angry. 

“And now we have White dead and a feral Sentinel found with the body,” Moretti snapped. “It doesn’t take a genius to work out that…”

“That someone’s trying to frame McGarrett,” Danny asserted before Moretti could finish her sentence.

They all stared at him including the tiger which Danny was ostensibly ignoring.

“Sorry,” Danny said breezily, “were you going in a different direction here?” He didn’t wait for Moretti to reply but turned to Olina. “We need to start a timeline. I want the GPS tracking data for McGarrett’s phone and vehicle for today. I want us to know exactly where he was every minute until he found the body.”

Moretti glared at him. “You honestly think he didn’t do it?”

Danny shrugged. “We’re going to find out one way or another but let’s face it; Commander McGarrett is not a stupid man. If he wanted to kill White there are any number of ways I’m sure he could do it without implicating himself as a suspect.”

Moretti conceded the point with a huff.

Kelly breathed out heavily, but his gaze was warmer when his eyes met Danny’s and he gave Danny a small nod; an acknowledgement that Danny wasn’t just gunning for McGarrett. 

“When we arrived, Steve was not…he was pale, shock-y. I sent Kono to wait for Max and HPD while I confirmed Joe…that Commander White was dead. I was able to see immediately that he was; single GSW to the head. I began to usher Steve into the den when I heard vehicles and…”

“That was when we arrived,” Moretti interjected.

“When we all arrived,” Wong spoke up again. “We received an anonymous tip-off that shots had been fired and there was a feral Sentinel on site.”

“Same except substitute Sentinel for SEAL and you have the notification NCIS received,” Moretti said, her tone much more considering than it had been.

“You still think this wasn’t a set-up?” asked Kalakaua pointedly to Moretti.

Danny ignored them and focused on Kelly. “What happened?”

Kelly shook his head. “We’re not sure. One moment we’re all out on the lawn arguing about jurisdiction and the next the front door slammed shut and Steve had barricaded himself in there.” He grimaced. “I don’t even know if Steve was able to clear the house before we arrived.”

Fantastic, Danny thought sourly.

McGarrett might well be being framed but he hadn’t helped himself any and on top of that McGarrett’s presence in the house was effectively contaminating the crime scene.

“We’re waiting on his Guide to bring him out,” Wong said, taking his cap off and running his hand nervously through his thinning hair.

The tiger snarled a protest.

“Are you sure he’s bonded?” Danny asked not bothering to keep the scepticism out of his voice. He was going with the tiger on this one, because there was nothing like cops for gossip and he was certain he would have heard of a bonding if one had happened.

“He’s referring to Lieutenant Rollins,” Moretti asserted brusquely and looked at Wong crossly. “They’re not bonded. She’s latent and she’s been working with him since his last conservator Weston was dismissed.”

“Why wasn’t she with him when he arrived?” asked Olina, glancing at her detective’s black notebook. “He had left with her to check on his mother, right?”

Kelly shrugged. “It’s not unusual for them to spend some time apart and…”

“Here she is,” Kalakaua said brightly as a pale blue Chevrolet Corvette Stingray parked up beside Danny’s own Camaro. 

The stingray was a classic car and had Danny drooling a little.

Lieutenant Rollins climbed out of her car and hurried across to their group. She was a good-looking woman; athletic with a slim body, dark shoulder length hair and pretty features. She was dressed simply in jeans and a vest top, but she also had a gun on her hip and a badge clipped to her belt denoting her a member of Five-0. 

Danny gave her a brisk nod as Kelly introduced them, but his attention was arrested by the tiger who looked as though it would rather eat her than let her anywhere near the house – its lashing tail a clue to its state of mind.

He tuned back in just as Kelly finished bringing Rollins up to speed. 

Rollins had her arms defensively crossed over her body, her hands rubbing at her upper arms as though trying to warm herself. “Steve would have pushed you out than take the risk of you getting caught in a feral episode.”

Kelly nodded. “Maybe, but we need to get access to the crime scene if we’re going to catch whoever did this.”

“Steve knows that,” Rollins stated firmly. “He’s probably gathering evidence. You know him, Chin.”

“He’s contaminating a crime scene and helping whoever is trying to frame him,” Danny asserted himself into the conversation. “He’s a person of interest and he doesn’t have jurisdiction here,” He glanced warningly at Kelly and Kalakaua. “Five-0 does not have jurisdiction here.”

“Steve will appeal to the Governor and I think you’ll find…” Rollins began heatedly.

“Who do you think called us in?” asked Danny brusquely. He took a breath. “Look, the conversations about who’s leading on this have been done. We need to focus here on getting McGarrett out of the house, making sure he’s OK and getting to the actual job of finding out who shot our victim.” His stormy eyes raked over the gathered group uncompromisingly.

They all gave a sign of agreement whether that was a firm nod like in the case of Kelly or the more grudging grimace of Moretti.

Danny turned back to Rollins. “When was the last time you spoke with McGarrett?”

Rollins reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Around fourteen hundred. He dropped me off at my place after we checked on his mother.”

Danny didn’t need to thin his shield to know she was feeling guilty about something; it was written all over her face with its slightly puffy eyes and half-bitten lower lip. “You two argued.”

Rollins nodded before her brain caught up with her. Her lips thinned as she pressed them together.

Kelly and Kalakaua looked surprised, Danny noted. But his patience was about done. “You do realise that we’re going to find out? That we’re here to investigate a murder? You keeping secrets…”

And oh. That was a hell of a flinch Rollins made.

“…isn’t going to work in your favour or McGarrett’s, you get that?”

Rollins stayed silent though, a muscle twitching in her jaw.

Danny breathed out and fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was a professional. He would damn well act like a professional. 

“Tell me, Lieutenant,” Danny didn’t bother to temper his tone, “will the fact that you argued mean McGarrett is more or less likely to listen to you and get his butt out here?”

Rollins tried to hold his piercing gaze, but she looked away first, glancing toward the house almost wistfully. “Less,” she admitted.

“Thank you,” Danny said overly polite. He ignored the curious looks Kelly and Kalakaua threw their team-mate.

“I need to call a containment unit,” Wong declared.

Danny rolled his eyes and gestured at Olina to stay put. He began walking across the small expanse of lawn to the front door. 

“I’ll report you for this!” Wong shouted.

Danny didn’t bother paying attention to him but kept on walking, hand on his weapon. He heard rather than saw Kelly and Kalakaua start after him.

The tiger stood up.

A gasp went up behind him and Danny figured they could all suddenly see the tiger. It was rare spirit animals manifested outside Sentinels and Guides, but it did happen. The tiger looked past Danny and roared a warning.

A hush fell behind him and he didn’t need to look back to know everyone else had frozen, not wanting to upset the spirit animal. 

But Danny kept walking until he was face to face with the spirit animal. He simply raised an eyebrow as the tiger growled again. “Your boy’s in trouble. I can help him. You know I can help him,” he said simply. “You going to let me?”

The tiger cocked his head and regarded him with sombre tawny eyes. Danny felt as though his own spirit was being measured and assessed, but he waited.

Another gasp went up, but Danny knew without looking; his own spirit animal had decided to make itself known.

He breathed in sharply and looked down to his right where his lion stood beside him. 

“Now, Simba? Really?” Danny murmured.

He guessed his days of hiding as a Guide were over and there was only one reason why; his Sentinel was behind the door. _McGarrett_ was his Sentinel.

Danny swallowed hard against the rush of emotions that surged through him. “How is this my life?” He muttered.

Focus, he told himself briskly. His Sentinel needed him.

As if acknowledging that truth was the magic word, the tiger chuffed and suddenly moved, shifting away from the door to allow Danny to enter. It padded past Danny and lay down. Danny’s lion rubbed its head against Danny gently and went to join it. 

They’d guard the house, Danny realised. They’d guard Danny and McGarrett – Steve. They’d guard them until they were ready to face the rest of the world.

Danny took a deep breath and reached for the door.

o-O-o

Steve was curled up in the corner of his bedroom, wedged into the space between the bedside table and the corner. His hands were over his ears; eyes closed. He kept his hearing dialled down not wanting to hear the heated debate outside; not wanting to face the nightmare downstairs. He wasn’t sure what had happened.

He remembered getting the call from Chin and racing home from the look out. He remembered the door had been open. He remembered entering his house, weapon drawn. He’d seen…he’d seen…

Joe.

Steve focused on his breathing. In. Out. Steady. Measured. Calm.

Joe had been shot. He’d been sat where Steve’s Dad…

Steve rocked back and forth a touch.

Chin.

Had Chin been there?

Then…

Cars. Police sirens. It had been enough to bring his mind back from the past.

He’d remembered…the missed calls. Joe had tried to call him. He’d…he’d listened to his voicemail.

There had been someone talking and a shot.

A shot.

He could hear it echo in his head loudly. 

Too loudly. 

Loud.

Too much noise.

There had been voices saying he was feral; talking of taking him down and…

He’d just needed to shut everything out.

The voices.

The shot.

Joe.

He’d locked the door and retreated.

Breathe, Steve told himself as his mind raced, as his heart raced. Breathe. In. Out. Steady. Measured. Calm.

There was a click.

He could barely hear it.

The door.

Someone was coming through the door.

Steve lurched to his feet, silent and quiet because he was trained that way. He realised he still had hold of his gun. He carefully turned his hearing up to hear the movement in the house but not the outside where he could still make out loud voices and sirens.

Another click.

The door had been closed.

Footsteps sounded across the downstairs wooden flooring; soft falls but not hiding, not being disguised. They were headed for the study, for…

He walked across the bedroom quickly and eased the door open. His gun was aimed just as he had been trained as he made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Steve paused at the doorway, ears tuned in to the slow shuffle of shoes with leather soles against the wooden floor. They were on the far side of the room by the desk…

He listened a moment longer and…

Steve moved, sliding around the corner of the doorway, gun out and aimed…

He could hear the spike of a heartbeat…

_Comfort._

A quick indrawn breath…

_Want._

A flash of blond hair, broad shoulders and compact body as the man in front of him spun around, weapon aimed…

“Drop your weapon!” Steve barked.

“Drop your weapon!” Blue eyes glared at him.

_Blue._

_Eyes._

Steve blinked furiously and tried to keep his gun aimed even as his arm wavered. “I’m Commander Steve McGarrett and you are trespassing…”

“I’m Detective Lieutenant Danny Williams!” Williams shot back. “Put your weapon down!”

Steve trembled; there was something in Danny’s voice, in his eyes… 

“Put _your_ weapon down!” Steve retorted, his grip tightening.

Williams frowned. “I’m not going to put my weapon down until you put yours down.”

“I’m not going to put my weapon down until you put yours down.”

The two of them glared at each other.

“So, what?” asked Williams, sarcasm liberally layered over every word, “we put them down together?”

“Works for me,” Steve said, fighting the urge to lower his arm anyway.

“Count of three?” suggested Williams – and woah, Steve had no idea sarcasm could get that thick.

“Count of three,” Steve agreed tersely.

Williams lips thinned but he gave a sharp nod. “One.” 

Neither of them moved.

Williams rolled his eyes. “Two.” He lifted one hand from his weapon in an exaggerated move. 

Steve copied him.

“Three.”

They lowered their guns slowly.

Williams breathed out gustily and holstered his weapon. “Listen, I’m sorry…”

Steve shuddered faintly as he registered the genuine regret and warmth in William’s voice.

“…but you know you can’t be here; this is a crime scene and…”

“My crime scene,” Steve snapped, bristling.

“Not according to the Governor, the Secretary of the Navy, and the Directors of NCIS and the SG Registry,” Williams shot back.

Steve reached for his phone to call Williams’ bluff and call the Governor, but it wasn’t in his pocket and he…

He’d had it before.

He’d had it…

He’d had it…

Joe’s missed call.

Voicemail.

The shot.

_The shot._

Steve staggered and wobbled, knocking against the doorway…

“HEY!” Williams was suddenly right in front of him and Steve’s world was suddenly filled with blue eyes.

Breathe, Steve told himself and took a breath…

Gun oil.

Hair gel.

Malasadas.

Coffee.

_Home._

Steve’s eyes widened. He drew in another shaky breath, but it was the same and…Steve knew without a doubt he’d found his Guide.

Williams was his Guide. 

His Guide. 

But that wasn’t possible? There was a badge clipped to Williams’ – no, _Danny’s_ belt which said he was a police officer; he had a gun.

Guides couldn’t be cops.

But…

Danny Williams was his Guide. Steve knew it to the depths of his bones. He’d found his Guide.

 _His_ Guide.

Steve wanted.

He wanted.

He wobbled, reached out and...

Williams – _Danny_ just opened his arms and caught him.

Steve tucked his head into Danny’s neck and breathed him in. His arms gripped the back of his shirt, fisting into the material. He could barely stand. They staggered back a step as Danny took his weight.

Steve was barely aware as he let Danny ease them both down to the floor outside of the study. He held on tightly and kept his head buried in Danny’s neck, breathing in the scent which had been grounding him for months.

Danny was saying something, voice low and warm; a rumble through the body Steve held onto as though it was a life raft. He was grateful that his Guide didn’t protest the hold but simply held on just as strongly, arms wrapped around his shoulders like a vice with one hand at the back of his neck.

Steve closed his eyes and buried closer. He let the heat of his Guide, his Danny, warm him; let the steady heartbeat and low voice drown out all other sounds; let the comforting scent surround him; let Danny keep him safe.

He had a Guide.

His Guide.

He lost some time.

He didn’t know how much had passed when he slowly surfaced, like he was breaking the surface of the ocean and drinking in air after a long swim. 

He blinked his eyes open. 

He was still curled up in Danny’s arms; the pair of them sprawled on the floor just outside the study, by the staircase. Danny was talking, he was talking to someone though…. his daughter. 

Grace. 

The name whispered through Steve’s mind.

Danny’s voice was rich with affection and unadulterated love.

Steve felt a moment of jealousy that his Guide was speaking to someone else in that tone but in the next breath he accepted Danny’s love for his daughter was perfect and only right; that it didn’t mean Danny wouldn’t love Steve too.

His grip on Danny tightened a moment later and the thumb which had been stroking the back of Steve’s neck in soothingly steady sweeps stilled.

“That’s good, Gracie,” Danny said softly, “I’ve got to go now.” He made a soft humming sound. “Danno loves you more.”

There was a beep – a signal of a call ending.

Steve didn’t move as Danny shifted – putting the phone down on the floor beside them, Steve realised.

“You back with me, Commander?” asked Danny gently.

“Steve,” Steve corrected him quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Danny replied.

“Steve.”

Steve shivered at the sound of his name on the lips of his Guide. He should untangle himself, he thought idly. He stayed where he was. “How long was I out?”

“Twenty minutes or so,” Danny said. “How are your senses?”

Steve checked in, following the Registry’s training to assess each one in turn. “All good.”

“Uh-huh,” Danny said with more of the sarcastic tone Steve had heard him use before.

“Sounds a little sensitive,” Steve conceded. “Too much noise outside.”

Danny hummed thoughtfully. “You OK to move?”

Steve’s fingers tightened of their own accord on Danny’s shirt. He didn’t want to move; didn’t want to let go. 

Danny stroked a thumb across the back of Steve’s neck again. “It’s OK.”

Steve’s face felt hot, awash with embarrassment that he’d been so obvious. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Danny said softly. “Today’s been a real shitty day for you, huh.”

“Shitty,” Steve agreed on an unexpected bark of laughter. He hesitated but he’d never been a coward. “Finding my Guide’s pretty great though.”

“You may not think so when you get to know me,” Danny said, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice.

“We’re going to get along great,” Steve said confidently.

Danny stroked the back of Steve’s neck. “Really?” He drawled. “Because I think you’re going to drive me crazy, babe.”

Steve gave another small laugh, tension draining out of him. His mind began to whirl as he started to fully assess the situation. “I take it everyone else is outside.”

“Yeah,” Danny confirmed. “Your guys, my partner, NCIS, SG Registry…and most of HPD.”

Steve closed his eyes briefly, wanting nothing more than to stay exactly where he was with his Guide. “I’m going to have a problem with people being near you right now.”

Danny shifted, his chin brushing against the top of Steve’s head. “We can’t stay here so what do you suggest?”

Steve considered the options. He needed to bond with Danny, but his house was a crime scene.

Joe.

He tensed again, the memory of the voicemail flooding him again, but for the first time he could consider it without hearing the echo of the gunshot. 

“The killer called me on Joe’s cell,” Steve said briskly. “He called me twice. I didn’t pick up.”

If Danny was surprised by the change in subject, he didn’t show it. The thumb kept on stroking the nape of Steve’s neck, soft but rough, grounding Steve into the present.

“You ignored the calls,” Danny said with certainty.

“He left me a voicemail,” Steve forced the words out. “It…I heard the shot.”

“That’s why you barricaded yourself in.”

It wasn’t a question, but Steve nodded. “I don’t know what happened to my phone, but the message should still be on there.”

“You tossed it over the other side of the room,” Danny informed him. “I’d just found it when you came down so it’s still on the floor.”

“Right,” Steve said. “I didn’t recognise the voice.”

“NCIS said you were on the outs with White,” Danny said matter-of-factly. “Kelly explained about the situation with your mother.”

Steve sighed heavily. “It’s complicated.”

“Name me a family who isn’t,” Danny said.

Warmth swept through Steve at Danny’s simple acceptance. He had still loved Joe no matter how much he had come to distrust the older SEAL; how much he had resented being kept in the dark and lied to about his own family.

“You think his death is related to what happened at your mother’s place today?” asked Danny.

Steve sighed heavily again. “I don’t know.” He said even as he turned it over in his head. “I’m probably the last person to ask. She doesn’t tell me anything.” He grimaced at the amount of resentment he’d let leak into his reply.

“Anything to do with why your Girl Friday out there looks like she spent the day crying?”

Danny was clearly a good detective, Steve thought even as he wished he wasn’t quite such a good detective. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “Today’s not the first time my mother got attacked although apparently she took care of that attempt. Cath knew; kept it quiet.”

“She’s feeling guilty and genuinely remorseful if that helps,” Danny offered even as his thumb stroked again.

“Sometimes that’s just not enough you know,” Steve stated softly. When he’d been at the look-out, he’d already decided he couldn’t work with Cath any longer. He couldn’t trust her and that was dangerous in their line of work.

“I know,” Danny said.

Steve breathed him in again. “We need to head to my office. We need to start investigating…”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Danny didn’t move although his other arm began to gesticulate at Steve. “What’s this we?”

Steve did move then. He shifted enough to look directly at Danny. “You’re my Guide.”

“And this is my crime scene!” argued Danny.

Steve stared at him incredulously as he finally let go of Danny and got to his feet. “You can’t think I’m going to let you…”

“Let me!” Danny hauled himself up off the floor and ended up two inches away from Steve.

“…going to let you,” Steve continued determinedly, “investigate Joe’s murderer without me!”

“OK, number one; there is no ‘letting’ me do anything!” Danny gestured at himself. “I am a fully functioning adult! And number two, you’re an idiot if you think I’m going to compromise this investigation by involving a key witness and person of interest,” his hands gestured toward Steve, “namely you, in the investigation!”

“You’re a Guide!” protested Steve, ignoring the rest of what Danny had said because it didn’t matter to him that he was a key witness or a person of interest. Nobody was going to stop him investigating Joe’s death. It had been a message for him; it was personal. “You really think they’re going to just keep you on the case?”

“I was a Guide yesterday!” Danny’s finger jabbed at him with every word, never landing, just in his face. “And the day before that. And the day before that! And if you think you can stop me…”

Steve caught hold of his hand and neatly spun Danny around to the wall, his hand and arm immobilised in Steve’s hold behind Danny’s back. Steve was still careful with him. 

“How long have you been a Guide?” demanded Steve angrily.

“I’ve been online for years,” Danny said, glaring back at him. 

“Since when?” demanded Steve.

Danny looked mutinous as though he wasn’t going to answer him.

Steve glared right back at him.

“Nine-eleven,” Danny muttered.

“You’ve been putting yourself at risk for years!” Steve said furious.

“I can take of myself!” Danny said – and moved. He twisted out of Steve’s grip, his shoulder bumped Steve back a step, and his fist caught Steve’s jaw sending him staggering.

Steve kept his balance with difficulty. He brought a hand to his sore jaw, blinking back his shock. What had just happened?

Danny wasn’t even looking at Steve as he shook out his hand. He stooped and picked up his phone. He glanced over to Steve with a guarded expression. “If we’re going to do this, this is the last time we solve an argument with violence.”

Steve flinched and felt a rush of shame. Danny had been wagging a finger at him but hadn’t touched him. Steve had escalated it locking Danny into a hold and…

“I’m sorry,” Steve said hurriedly. “I’m really sorry, alright? I didn’t…I just reacted and…I’m sorry.”

Danny nodded slowly. “Apology accepted. I’m sorry too.” He tutted as his gaze fell to Steve’s jaw. “You’re going to need ice.”

Steve shrugged. It had been a hard hit, but Steve figured Danny had pulled most of it. He felt awkward, unsure.

“Hey,” Danny said, clearly picking up his feelings empathically, “I said apology accepted, didn’t I?”

“I just…” Steve breathed in, trying to centre himself, “I don’t know how to do this!”

Danny moved a step closer and tentatively opened his arms.

Steve didn’t hesitate; he wrapped himself around his Guide, relishing the feel of him. He breathed in Danny’s scent again.

“Look,” Danny said quietly, “I’m not claiming to have all the answers here, but we’re in this together, babe.”

Together.

Steve tightened his hold on his Guide in silent, fierce agreement.

Danny squeezed back gently. He sighed heavily. “You were right about one thing; the powers that be aren’t likely to keep me on the case.”

“We need to bond,” Steve said, his mind racing ahead to the solution – the problem being Danny’s status as an unbonded Guide.

Danny stepped back although he didn’t let go of Steve completely as he glared at him again. “What the _hell_ is the matter with you?”

Steve’s lips firmed as he kept Danny’s gaze held with his own. “It makes sense.”

“In what universe, Steven,” Danny’s left hand cut a swathe through the air, “does it make sense for us to bond when we’ve known each other all of forty minutes? _Forty!_ ”

“The universe where it means you keep your badge and we work this case together,” Steve replied.

Danny stared at him. “OK, clearly your crazy is catching because that actually made some kind of sense.”

Steve pressed his advantage. “Danny, I know you’re my Guide. Waiting some arbitrary time to bond isn’t going to change that for me. What about for you?” It was all Steve could do not to hold his breath while he waited for Danny to answer.

It felt like an eternity passed with Danny looking at him with steady blue eyes before he replied.

“No,” Danny admitted finally, “it’s not going to change anything for me either; you’re my Sentinel.”

The rush of relief almost swamped him; made his weak at the knees.

Danny moved forward again and wrapped him back up in a hug. “You’re completely insane, you realise that, babe?”

Steve didn’t bother answering since Danny’s voice was warm with affection. 

Danny eased back after a long moment. “I know bonding usually takes place in a Sentinel’s territory, but we can’t stay here.”

Steve’s eyes flickered to the crime scene behind Danny and nodded sharply. As much as he wanted to create a bonding circle on the sand beyond the lanai and accept Danny in sight of the sea and the home he loved, he knew they had to leave.

The crime scene was degrading with every minute and Steve needed the evidence; he needed to find Joe’s killer. Whatever their problems and how things between them had been at the end of Joe’s life, Steve had loved Joe. He’d loved him as an honorary Uncle; as a mentor; as a father figure when his own father had seemed to abandon him. Joe deserved to have his murderer brought to account.

“I know we need to bond but I can’t give this investigation to anyone else,” Steve said, torn. 

Danny wet his lips and gestured at him. “What about your team? What if they took over while we bond?”

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to need to call the Governor.”

Danny offered his own phone and Steve knew it was a recognition that Steve’s phone was part of the investigation.

Steve dialled the number from memory. “Governor Denning…”

“Commander McGarrett, it’s good to hear your voice,” Denning said. “There’s been some concern.”

Steve could hear the other man’s sincerity. He wasn’t overly fond of Denning; it had taken time for them to work out their relationship in the wake of Jameson’s criminality and Steve’s unorthodox approaches.

“Is Lieutenant Williams with you?” asked Denning.

“Yes,” Steve replied, “he’s with me. He’s my Guide.”

Denning sighed. “I’ve been informed.”

“Sir, I know this is unusual, but I need Five-0 to keep the investigation,” Steve said. “Lieutenant Williams and I are both agreed we’re going to bond immediately, but I can’t leave…I can’t leave the scene with people I don’t trust.”

Denning sighed. “Doctor Henshaw explained that might be the case.”

Something inside Steve eased with the mention of the Registry’s Lead Guide.

“May I speak with Lieutenant Williams?” asked Denning.

Steve handed over the phone to Danny.

Danny’s eyes stayed on Steve as he listened to Denning and Steve had to fight with the urge to turn up his hearing. “Yes, sir. Understood,” he rolled his eyes expressively. “Doctor Henshaw.”

Steve’s heartbeat ticked up a notch as he realised the Governor had placed Danny on the phone with the Lead Guide. 

“Uh-huh,” Danny said with a touch of sarcasm. “Uh-huh. Wong said that, did he?” He gestured emphatically with his free hand. “With all due respect, Wong is a grade A asshat.”

Steve’s eyebrows went up, but Danny held up a hand to stop him from asking about Wong.

“No, I’m not being coerced or threatened!” Danny replied forcefully. “I’m fully in control of my faculties and my empathy.”

Steve turned angrily toward the door and Danny grabbed hold of the front of his top and tugged him back toward him. Steve subsided with a huff, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

“Did Wong tell you the Commander’s spirit animal and mine are currently guarding the house? No?” Danny’s hand weaved through the air as he began to pace back and forth. “Yes! That’s what I said.” He stopped and smoothed his hair back. “Uh-huh,” His eyes flickered back to Steve. “Yes, I am certain. Steve’s my Sentinel.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that lifted his lips.

Danny nodded at something said. “Thank you, Doctor Henshaw.” He passed the phone back to Steve.

“My apologies, Commander, but I’m sure you understand that we had to make certain Lieutenant Williams was well,” Denning said.

Steve hated the idea that they could think that Danny was anything but safe with him, but he remembered how he had grabbed Danny’s hand and immobilised him…he wanted to think that it was because his emotions were all over the place because of Joe, only Steve knew himself better than that. He’d meant to dominate his Guide, force his own opinion on him. And as much as his jaw stung, Steve was glad Danny had called him on it. He needed someone who could stand up to him, who’d call him out when he needed it.

Danny’s hand landed on the back of his neck and Steve realised Denning was speaking; he refocused.

“I’ve discussed the matter with the Registry, NCIS, Chief Tanaka and Detective Kelly,” Denning continued. “We’re agreed that Five-0 will continue with the investigation. I’m seconding Lieutenant Williams and his partner, Detective Palakiko to the task force with immediate effect. Kelly will lead on the investigation.”

“Sir, I’d like my front lawn cleared of anyone but Five-0 while Danny and I make our way out,” Steve said.

Denning confirmed and requested fifteen minutes to make the arrangements. Denning paused and took in a breath. “In the circumstances, it feels inappropriate to congratulations on finding your Guide, Commander, so instead I’ll simply offer my best wishes for your bonding.”

“Thank you, sir,” Steve ended the call.

He looked over to the study and the horrific tableau of Joe’s death. Joe had deserved a better end.

Steve felt his throat close-up on a wave of grief.

“You OK, babe?” asked Danny, but his eyes told Steve he knew – he knew Steve was hurting.

Steve gave in and reached for his Guide.

Danny hugged him. They rocked back and forth a moment before they settled into a tight hold.

Steve pressed his face into Danny’s shoulder, breathed him in. 

Gun oil, hair gel, malasadas and coffee. _Home._ He had found his Guide. 

o-O-o

Danny woke up slowly. 

The feel of a bed beneath him was the first thing which filtered through his consciousness; it wasn’t the most comfortable mattress he’d ever slept on, and it definitely wasn’t his. Moreover, it felt like someone else was in the bed, a weight on the other side, a rustle of the sheet…

And the rest of the previous evening flooded into his mind.

The call from Tanaka; Joe White’s murder; being outed as a Guide; finding his Sentinel who, to put not too fine a point on it, was a hot mess; bonding…

Bonding.

They’d ended up on a boat in the middle of the ocean. 

The boat actually belonged to Steve. He’d bought it from someone in the Kelly family and Steve used it to go on fishing trips with his team, his ohana. The Sentinel viewed the boat as part of his territory. It was the next best thing to his home in Steve’s eyes for their bonding.

Bonding.

Danny pushed his face into the thin pillow beneath his head and kept his eyes closed as his mind raced.

He was bonded. 

To a Sentinel.

To _Steve_.

He was also becoming rapidly aware that he was therefore completely naked except for the thin cotton sheet which was tangled around his lower body.

Maybe he had lost his mind at some point the previous evening, Danny mused. He’d somehow agreed to bonding. Bonding on a boat. And once on the boat to bonding sexually. 

Steve’s argument had been efficiency, although Danny wasn’t unaware that Steve’s underlying want had been to tie Danny to him in every possible way. His Sentinel had issues. 

But then Danny hadn’t exactly agreed for altruistic reasons either. A sexual bond created more intimacy; an immediate empathic bond which gave Danny more insight into his Sentinel; made Danny feel more secure because he could feel how Steve felt about _Danny_.

Danny was home to Steve. Safe. Secure. Steve’s emotions sang with an almost disbelieving joy whenever he thought about Danny.

It was daunting to be so loved so quickly. A little scary to feel just how possessive and protective Steve was about Danny already.

And Danny knew his own feelings for Steve were deep and complicated despite the shortness of their acquaintance. They’d known each other less than twenty-four hours. It was madness.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Steve said.

Danny shifted, turning over to lie on his back, his head tilting toward the Sentinel sharing the really, really uncomfortable bed with him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Steve smiled softly and kissed Danny gently. 

Danny lifted a hand and cupped Steve’s stubble-rough cheek as he kissed him back. It didn’t take more than a heartbeat for the kiss to turn heated, for them to reach for each other again, the cotton sheet pushed to the floor. It seemed like no time at all and an endless wait before Steve was moving over and in him, their bodies already attuned to each other…

The creaking of the boat was a strange counter-point to the physical rub of skin on skin; the steady rhythm Steve set which pushed Danny into pleasure white-hot and breath-taking. He held Steve close as his Sentinel chased his own release, whispering tiny murmurs of encouragement even as Steve tipped over the edge and into the blinding rush of orgasm chanting Danny’s name.

They kissed in the wake of pleasure through the physical aftershocks and the way the bond burned brighter between them.

Steve finally pulled back, settling beside him and Danny let him go with a final kiss. He stretched. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone and Danny felt pleasantly sore in all the right places.

Steve radiated smugness beside him as he lay a possessive hand on Danny’s hip, picking up on Danny’s satisfaction through their bond. Danny rolled his eyes at him but accepted the smugness. Their physical chemistry was off the charts and the sex was great. Danny had zero complaints on that score. 

“What time is it?” asked Danny. 

“Early,” Steve replied. “We should probably head back soon though.” 

There was a reluctance in his tone and Danny felt the same. They’d had so little time with each other. It wasn’t unusual for Guides and Sentinels to spend days bonding and in isolation. 

Danny felt Steve’s regret flicker through him and he automatically reached out to soothe him. “It’s OK, babe.”

“It isn’t,” Steve said grimly, “but it is what it is.”

Danny cupped Steve’s face with a hand and Steve leaned into his touch. He knew neither of them would be happy if they stayed on the boat and ignored the investigation. Joe’s death was too personal to Steve and Danny’s sense of duty was too ingrained.

“How do you want to do this?” asked Danny.

Steve closed his eyes briefly but when he opened them they were filled with gratitude and relief. “Let’s get ready and head back? We can meet up with the rest of the team at Five-0, get them to bring us up to speed.” He hesitated a moment. “I can’t have you out of my sight.”

It was said apologetically but as a matter of fact and Danny nodded. It wasn’t like he was keen on being separated from Steve either.

“Sounds like a plan,” Danny said.

Steve’s hand gripped his hip a touch tighter. “When this is over and we’ve got Joe’s killer, I want us to pick up from here; spend the time we need with each other.”

“I’d like that,” Danny said, “and the only caveat I have is that we’ll need to spend some of that time with my daughter.”

Steve nodded quickly. “No problem.”

Danny picked up on the nerves which flittered though Steve and patted his cheek. “She’s going to love you.”

“Yeah?” asked Steve who looked horrified a moment later as though he hadn’t meant to speak.

“Yeah,” Danny repeated. “Just be prepared for her to name your tiger after a Disney cartoon.”

“Your daughter named your lion?” asked Steve, frowning. “She, uh, knew about…”

Danny shrugged – a touch awkwardly given his position lying flat on the bed. “She’s known since she was born. She could see my spirit animal. She’s a latent Sentinel; people assumed she was seeing her own.”

“And she kept your secret,” Steve said.

Danny felt a flicker of defensiveness. “Grace and I…we’ve never spoken about it. I’ve never asked her to keep my status a secret. She just…she’s just never told anyone.”

“That’s…” Steve squeezed his hip. “I wasn’t accusing you or…”

“No, I know, I just…” Danny sighed, “it’s never sat right with me either, you know? That the one person who knows my secret is my daughter who I would die to protect.”

“If she’s a latent Sentinel, she’s hardwired to protect you,” Steve said quietly. 

Danny hummed thoughtfully because he’d never considered that side of it.

“How did you manage to get your gifts under your control?” asked Steve, his genuine interest and curiosity flooding through their bond.

“My family tree is filled with Sentinels and the occasional Guide,” Danny admitted. “My folks were pretty insistent we attended all the classes so we could be prepared in case.” He sighed. “When I came online, I was on my own, my partner had been killed by a gang of criminals, I’d been hurt by the same, and the world’s focus was on the tragedy of the towers. Everybody thought I was struggling because of that trauma not…nobody guessed and I knew if everyone knew…I’d lose everything.”

“You took a risk going it alone,” Steve pointed out, careful with his tone even though Danny felt his disapproval.

Danny took in a breath and kept his own emotions in check. “You and I both know the Registry has been advocating for more Guide rights to be restored for years because they know a Guide is perfectly capable of living without a Sentinel. There was that case a few months ago where they found a NCIS agent was a Guide and had been working in the field for years without any problems. I admit my empathy is stronger than most so I had help from a shaman on the spirit plane and from my spirit animal. But once I had it under control…” he shrugged again, “I didn’t need a Sentinel.”

He felt Steve’s anxiety flare and clasped the hand on his hip before Steve could pull away.

“I’m pleased I found you, Steve, never think that I’m not,” Danny said quickly, opening their bond so Steve would feel Danny’s sincerity, his genuine happiness at being bonded to Steve. “I may not need a Sentinel but I’m glad to have one, glad to have you. OK?”

Steve searched his eyes for a long moment before he nodded. “OK.” He brushed a soft kiss over Danny’s lips. He sighed regretfully. “We should make a move.”

They took turns in the tiny shower off the bedroom. 

Danny came out to be greeted by a mug of freshly brewed coffee and a scrambled egg burrito. He wolfed down the food and changed into fresh clothes, grateful for the go-bag he kept in the trunk of the Camaro. 

Steve had thrown some clothes into a duffle bag before they’d left his house and Danny had to admit Steve looked good dressed in cargo pants, a t-shirt proclaiming his allegiance to the Navy and a checked shirt left open, its sleeves rolled up.

Steve frowned as Danny looped a tie around his neck. “You’re wearing a tie?”

Danny glanced down at the thin blue tie which complimented the blue cotton shirt he wore. “What’s wrong with my tie? Grace bought me this tie.”

“It’s Hawaii, Danny,” Steve said as though that was enough of an explanation, “nobody wears ties.”

“I wear a tie, Steven, deal with it,” Danny retorted, knotting his tie with an assured deftness which came from years of practice.

Steve sighed heavily as though Danny’s sartorial choices were a heavy burden he had to put up with and headed up to the deck. A second later the engine of the boat coughed into being and Danny felt the boat lurch to life under his feet. He drained the rest of his coffee and made his way up to join Steve.

It was a beautiful day.

The sky was already a pale shade of blue, the horizon shot through with yellow. The sea was a calm swirl of aquamarine and Oahu was in the distance, a green and lush tropical paradise.

Danny positioned himself near to Steve, close enough that he could feel the heat of Steve’s body but without actually touching him or impeding him from driving the boat.

“Tell me about Joe,” Danny said, pushing his sleeves up above his elbows.

Steve grimaced and glanced over at him. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Danny shrugged, “anything.”

Steve looked away, his eyes on the sea in front of them. “When I was a kid, he was Uncle Joe. He’d served with my Dad; they were buddies. He’d come for a week or a couple of months, whenever he had leave; stayed with us. He’d take us out on trips, babysat to give my parents a night out…stuff like that.”

“He was still in the Navy,” Danny surmised.

“Yeah,” Steve pressed his lips together. “He came for Mom’s funeral. I remember being grateful because it meant my Dad had someone to lean on, you know?” He shook his head. “Looking back, they’d already started questioning Mom’s death, putting plans in place.” He paused for a moment. “Dad made him my legal guardian when he sent me to the Army and Navy Academy. He was…he was there for me. Kept me from going off the rails even though I was acting out. Made me want to be better; make him proud.”

“You joined the Navy because of him?” asked Danny, gently. He didn’t want to distress Steve, but he needed the background if Danny was going to help him.

Steve grimaced. “Mostly I wanted to join the Navy because of my grandfather; he died at Pearl Harbour, but yeah; Joe was part of the reason. So was Dad.” He deftly navigated a swell. “Joe was at my graduation; he stayed in touch. I could always call him if I had questions or needed anything. It was easier with him than with Dad.”

Danny stayed silent, but he sent a rush of love and support through the bond to ease the rough tone of grief that coloured Steve’s words.

“When I went into the SEALs, I was surprised when he was my training officer, but it was pretty clear he wasn’t going to go easy on me or treat me like a favourite,” Steve recounted, nostalgia and fondness colouring his tone. “My friend Freddie used to say he was harder on me than the rest of them.”

Danny felt another rush of grief and knew without being told Freddie was gone. “You stayed in touch with Joe after you finished training?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, “although it wasn’t regular because I’d be on assignment or he’d be on assignment but…we stayed in touch. More than I did with my Dad.”

“You came back to Hawaii when your Dad was killed by Victor Hesse,” Danny continued, automatically soothing Steve through the spike of grief and anger that erupted with the matter-of-fact words.

“I’d captured Anton Hesse and was en route to get him to the States when Victor called my cell. He’d taken my Dad hostage. There was an attack on the convoy and Anton died. Victor called me back and…he knew his brother was dead. He shot my Dad and…I heard the shot over the phone,” Steve recited the events dully. “I don’t remember the rest because I came online.”

Danny frowned. “How many people knew you’d heard your father’s murder? Knew you’d heard the shot over the phone?”

“Not many,” Steve said. “I think the Navy and the Registry both classified it.”

“Have you spoken to anyone about it?” asked Danny.

Steve started to shake his head, but he stopped suddenly, and a sharpness flittered through his eyes. “Governor Jameson knew. She once commiserated with me about it. Joe knew but I always thought he’d accessed the Navy records.” He frowned. “My team knew I was called but not that I was on the phone when Hesse shot my Dad. Cath knows the full story, but she wouldn’t give classified information away.”

“And Hesse knew,” Danny stated.

“Hesse and probably his boss, Wo Fat,” Steve said grimly. “They could have shared it with any of their associates.”

Danny nodded, accepting that tracking down whoever did it through knowing about Steve’s Dad was probably a dead end. He changed the subject. “When did you and Joe make contact after your Dad’s death?”

Steve cocked his head to the side. “About a month after. He was on a mission at the time of Dad’s death and was uncontactable; he didn’t know until he got back. He got a weekend pass to come see me. We had a trip to the cemetery, beers and whiskey; told stories about my Dad.”

Danny could imagine it. He reached out and placed a hand on Steve’s arm. Steve leaned into him again, taking comfort.

“He went back on assignment. He turned up just after the Registry cleared me of Jameson’s murder,” Steve said. “He’d been reassigned to train SEALs at Pearl,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought…I thought maybe he requested the assignment so he could be close, and it was good at first to have him close, you know?”

“I know, babe,” Danny said softly.

“We came out on the boat fishing; went hiking; went to football games and…” Steve stopped abruptly. “I thought he was here for me. Stupid. I can see he was keeping close, trying to make sure he knew what I knew so he could control it.”

Danny felt for his Sentinel. The feeling of betrayal sang through their bond. “When did you start to suspect he knew more than you thought he did?”

“That’s a long story,” Steve said, turning the wheel. 

Oahu was starting to become more distinct on the horizon. 

“Tell me anyway,” Danny said.

Steve looked over at him, clearly curious at Danny’s intent. Danny returned the look with a calm even gaze.

Steve shifted his attention back to driving. “Just before Jameson died, we had a CIA Analyst approach Five-0. She had lost her fiancé, an Army Ranger, in an ambush orchestrated by Wo Fat. I had only started to put it together that Wo Fat was behind Hesse, behind the Noshimuri’s; behind my parents’ deaths. Jenna…Jenna brought us intelligence on Wo Fat.”

Danny stayed silent as Steve collected his thoughts.

“Jenna joined the team. It was good to have a fourth member and she was smart; knew how to analyse data, see patterns. She freed up Kono and Chin to be in the field more,” Steve continued. “She left when Denning put Lori on the team. She said she’d heard rumours her fiancé had made it out of the ambush alive and she needed to find him.”

Danny nodded in understanding.

“Thanks to being a Sentinel, I knew she was keeping something else from me, and honestly, she was a terrible liar, but…I didn’t know what,” Steve continued. “When she turned up a few months later with news that she had a location on her fiancé and needed my help, and only my help, to get him free from dissident North Koreans…”

“You figured something was up,” Danny concluded.

“Joe and I put together a counter-ambush. As soon as I was taken, Joe and a team of SEALs followed,” Steve continued. “When we arrived at the compound and Jenna asked to be taken to her fiancé…Wo Fat shot her. She was dead before I could do anything more than lunge in his direction. Wo Fat spent the next twenty minutes torturing me for information on a codename – Shelburne. Then the SEALs hit the compound. I was rescued and came home.”

“Wo Fat took advantage of her,” Danny noted, not completely unsympathetic but it was hard to find sympathy for a woman who had conspired with a terrorist to capture his Sentinel.

“Played her like a violin,” Steve agreed. “Anyway, in the aftermath, Joe denied knowing anything about Shelburne. If I hadn’t been a Sentinel I might have believed him, but I knew he was lying.”

“What was Shelburne?” asked Danny.

“Who was Shelburne is the right question, and the answer is my Mom,” Steve grimaced expressively and pointed at Danny’s nonplussed face. “I know; crazy, right? Anyway, Joe kept lying to me and just…he kidnapped Hiro Noshimuri to find out what Wo Fat knew and ended up helping Hiro escape to Japan and set up in a kind of witness protection. He resigned from the Navy and took off; going to Japan himself for a while.”

Steve carefully started to slow the boat down as they entered the marina’s waters. 

“I stopped trusting him,” Steve said. “He was too deceptive every time we talked and…” he sighed, “finally last year I hunted Wo Fat down in Tokyo. I captured him and brought him back to the States. Joe turned up to take me to Shelburne and the truth about my Mom faking her death came out along with Joe’s role in keeping her a secret.”

“When was the last time you spoke to Joe?” asked Danny as they made ready to dock the boat in its slip.

“About three months ago,” Steve sighed and looked annoyed. “Probably it was around the time Mom got attacked the first time? He must have been trying to find out what I knew, if I suspected anything.”

Danny was about to reply but Steve killed the engine and steered the boat towards the rickety wooden pier and the next moments were spent getting the boat tied off and making their way out of the marina – Steve sticking close to Danny as though he was a barnacle.

They had a brief disagreement about who was going to drive which Danny lost and he still wasn’t quite sure how he had lost given the Camaro was his car. They were on their way to Five-0 headquarters when Danny couldn’t bear not to say something any longer.

He cleared his throat noisily catching Steve’s attention. “You know it’s not your fault.”

Steve stiffened in the driver’s seat, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. “You mean Joe’s death?”

“Sure,” Danny said agreeably, his hands waving in front of him, “but also all of the rest of it. You’re not to blame for your Dad sending you away and keeping secrets, or for your Mom faking her death – and seriously I can’t believe those words just passed my lips – or for Wo Fat targeting your family and killing your father; for Joe lying to you; for your Mom lying to you; for Rollins…none of it is on you.”

Steve shot him a faintly bemused look. “I’m kind of the common denominator.”

“It doesn’t mean there’s a correlation,” Danny pointed out. “Your Mom and Dad – they were trying to protect you, and while I get that – God knows some days I just want to wrap Grace in bubble wrap and lock her away until she’s sixty – their choice to send you away, to move away was on them. Not you.”

Steve stayed silent for a long moment. “They lied to me. Everyone keeps lying to me.”

“That’s because they’re shitty people,” Danny said bluntly.

His declaration stunned Steve into a laugh and Danny took that. He reached across and put his hand on Steve’s thigh. 

“I can’t promise we won’t argue or that we’re never going to be seriously pissed at each other,” Danny began, “mainly because we’re both maybe a little too stubborn and hard-headed so both of those things are likely to happen.”

Steve slid a look Danny’s way before he nodded in agreement.

“But I promise never to knowingly lie to you, babe,” Danny went on, “and I promise that I will never protect you by sending you away.”

One of Steve’s hands dropped down to clasp Danny’s. “Ditto.”

Danny’s eyes narrowed on him. “Ditto?”

“Ditto,” Steve’s lips twitched as though he knew just how much quoting a movie was going to rile Danny.

“Did you watch Ghost, Steve? Because if you had watched Ghost you would have known that the entire point of that movie wasn’t to say ditto but to tell the people you love you love them!” Danny’s free hand punctuated each word with a wave.

Steve drew up at a set of lights and blinked at Danny with a far too innocent expression. “There was a movie?”

Danny felt a happy bubble fizz through his veins as Steve couldn’t hold it and broke into laughter. Their bond sang with joy.

“Your face!” Steve crowed.

Danny’s lips twitched. “Yeah, yeah. Just you wait, babe. I’ll get you back eventually.”

Steve grinned at him. “I look forward to it, Danno.”

“Don’t call me Danno,” Danny remonstrated, although much more gently than he would have done with anyone else. “That’s Grace’s name for me; off limits, OK?”

“OK,” Steve said far too easily.

Danny’s eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. 

Steve looked back at him impassively.

The lights changed and Steve set the car back in motion.

Danny realised that their hands were still clasped together. Steve shot him a questioning look and Danny shook his head, unwilling to point out that they were holding hands.

“Music?” suggested Steve.

Danny reached over and turned on the radio.

_“Oh, my love, my darling…I hunger for your touch…”_

Seriously?! What were the odds that they’d talk about the movie and then have its main anthem playing on the radio?

The Righteous Brothers continued crooning and Danny continued staring at the radio with a sense of horror.

Danny’s eyes narrowed at the radio. He blamed the spirit world for that kind of nonsensical coincidence. It was exactly the type of prank Simba loved playing.

He reached over and turned the radio off. He refused to look at Steve.

He felt rather than saw Steve glance over at him.

“I like it,” Steve declared and squeezing Danny’s hand, he let go just long enough to turn the radio back on.

Danny shook his head, feeling far too fond about his Sentinel. Steve’s hand gently gathered his back up and Danny tangled his fingers with Steve’s.

“Love you too, babe,” Danny said softly and wasn’t at all surprised when their bond vibrated with joy.

o-O-o

Walking into Five-0 headquarters with Danny beside him seemed so incredibly right to Steve that he couldn’t quite believe he’d been working without him for so long. Danny kept pace with Steve as they opened the glass doors and entered the offices. Danny was also talking; it was Danny’s default setting. Steve didn’t mind since his Sentinel side basked in hearing the cadence of Danny’s New Jersey accent. Danny also talked with his hands, sharp movements or gentle, but always in motion. Steve thought it was cute.

Steve also thought he was probably being totally obvious about being head over heels about his Guide. He might have been concerned but he could feel the affection and love Danny already felt for him through their bond, so his main thought was that he hoped Danny could feel how much Steve was gone on him too. 

Danny nudged him, a brief touch of a hand on his arm as they walked up to the tech table in the centre of the communal office. It was reassurance and comfort. Steve offered a quick smile back before he turned his attention to their gathered team.

Chin stood on the opposite side of the table with Palakiko and Cath either side of him; Kono stood at the top of the table, arms braced on the table itself. 

“Good morning,” Chin said, brightly, “on behalf of us all, may I offer my congratulations on your bonding?” He looked calm and assured, without the tell-tale signs of exhaustion that painted lines on the three women waiting with him.

“Thank you everyone, and for stepping in last night,” said Steve. He waved around the table. “I know we didn’t have time for formal introductions last night so…” he smiled softly at Danny, “this is Detective Lieutenant Danny Williams, my Guide.” He turned his gaze back to the team. “Danny, I think you know Chin?”

Danny nodded in Chin’s direction. “Detective Kelly.”

“Chin, please,” Chin said with a smile.

Danny returned the smile and Steve could feel how pleased Danny was at being offered the courtesy of calling Chin by his first name. Danny motioned at himself. “Danny.”

“Officer Kono Kalakaua,” Steve pointed to her and grinned.

“Kono,” Kono raised her hand in a small wave, “it’s good to meet you, Lieutenant.”

“Likewise, Kono,” Danny said. “And call me Danny. I don’t get the vibe this place is overrun with formality.”

“Only when the Governor visits,” Kono quipped with a wide smile.

Steve turned with some trepidation to the remaining member of his team. “Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Danny Williams. Cath’s on loan from the Navy.”

“Although not for very much longer,” Cath said with a tight smile. She met Steve’s questioning gaze with an even stare of her own. “I reported that you’d found your Guide this morning. I’m expecting transfer orders.”

Steve nodded understandingly, hiding his relief from the team even if the bond meant he and Danny had no secrets. “We’ll miss you on Five-0,” he said calmly. He knew he and Cath needed to talk more, needed to clear the air before she went back to the Navy, but it would wait until they could do so in private – although he didn’t think she would appreciate that his private included having Danny present.

Cath turned her attention to Danny and gave another brief smile. “And please call me Catherine or Cath.”

Danny nodded. “Danny.” He waved a hand at the last person at the table. “Steve, this is Detective Olina Palakiko; Olina, Steve.”

“It’s good to meet you, Commander,” Olina said as she gave a nod to Steve.

Steve nodded back. “Good to meet you, and as Danny said; we don’t stand on too much formality here; call me Steve.”

Olina brightened and nodded.

Danny gestured at the tech table and monitor. “Fancy,” he commented with a whistle.

“Useful,” said Chin, who immediately tapped a folder in the centre of the table. A brief hand movement later and the information was on the monitor. “Max expedited the autopsy. Joe was killed with a SGW to the head. The bullet was retrieved from the crime scene so if we find a gun we could get a ballistics match.”

“Max found a taser burn on Joe’s neck,” added Cath, tapping on the table and sending a photo to the monitor.

“Taser was close to the skin,” noted Danny, gesturing at the photo, “that had to hurt. I got tased once; it gave me a killer headache.”

“We did a sweep of Joe’s place,” Cath continued, sending more photos onto the monitor, “he was taken outside his hotel room; we found his key card on the floor outside the door.”

“His phone was in his pocket,” Kono jumped in, “Charlie did a download but there wasn’t anything unusual. His last call was from a burner phone which Cath recognised.”

Cath flinched but her gaze snapped to Steve’s almost defiantly. “It belongs to your mother.”

Steve sighed but accepted it. He knew Joe and his mother were in contact. 

“She confirmed she called Joe about the break-in at her place,” Cath concluded.

“Did you get anything else from Joe’s room?” Danny asked, shifting the subject from Steve’s mother.

“Laptop,” Kono informed him, “Charlie’s got it. Same with his car. It was in the hotel’s parking lot.”

“We traced Commander White’s activity for the last couple of days,” Olina said, “there are no unusual expenditure and his behaviour is consistent with previous weeks spent in Hawaii. He spent money at the gun range, bought wings and beers at a couple of small bars near Pearl, and spent a minimal amount on food and personal purchases.”

“Sounds like Joe,” murmured Steve.

Danny inched closer to him surreptitiously and Steve was grateful for the support. 

“There was nothing on the hotel surveillance,” added Chin, “whoever did this took it out just before Joe’s take-down.”

“They knew about the cameras and planned for it,” suggested Danny.

Chin nodded. “That would be my guess.” He tapped the table and swept the video file up onto the monitor. “They didn’t know about the camera at Steve’s.”

Steve watched as the screen filled with the video footage from the camera outside his house. 

A Silverado truck in the same blue as his own pulled into the driveway; one man got out of the driver’s side. He wore a ballcap pulled down low covering most of his face which obscured his face as he walked up to the door. He also wore cargo pants and a blue t-shirt similar to the outfit Steve wore. He confidently picked the lock and dealt with the security system.

“Professional,” commented Danny.

“Military,” said Steve.

“He’s made himself appear to be you,” Danny said, shooting him a quick up and down look, “same outfit, same truck.”

“We noticed the same thing.” Chin paused the playback and pointed at the screen. “This is the best shot we get of him. We’re running facial recognition but no hits yet, but if he’s military we’ll find him.”

On the screen, the man had the door open and went back to the truck. He opened the passenger side and pulled a semi-conscious Joe White out of the truck. The guy was good, Steve thought. Anyone passing would have assumed it was Steve helping a friend who was worse for wear. The man got Joe into the house.

Chin froze the screen. “Timestamp puts this just after seventeen hundred.” He brought up another video file and set it playing.

The man confidently strode from the house and back to the truck. He got in and left, the truck reversing out.

“Timestamp puts this just before eighteen hundred,” Chin said, freezing the screen again. “Any calls he made to law enforcement were done after he left the house.”

Olina gave a small cough. “We looked at the logs from the Registry, NCIS and here. HPD were alerted through a request for back-up made by Detective Kelly.” She brought up the virtual keyboard on the table and input a couple of commands. Log files filled the screen.

“The calls were made from the same number,” said Danny, reviewing the screen intently. 

“Another burner phone but not one anyone recognised,” Cath said. “Our main lead is the truck.” She brought back the paused video and enlarged the area with the truck. Enhancement showed mud smeared over the license plate but there was a rental sticker in the window. “Eight rental agencies in Oahu have a blue Silverado as part of their fleet.”

Steve nodded, glad to have a solid lead which got them out of the office. “Danny and I will take half the list. Chin, Palakiko; take the rest. Kono, follow up with Charlie and see what you can get from Joe’s laptop and GPS. Cath, I want you to stay here coordinate and stay on the facial recognition.” 

Danny cleared his throat, drawing their attention. “I assume the programme picks up dead, retired or former military?”

Steve frowned. “You have an idea?”

Danny shrugged. “Maybe.” He pointed at the photo. “It’s personal for this guy which is why he comes after you…but why Joe? Your Mom’s on the island; you have a sister in LA. Both of them arguably give him an easier target than a former SEAL.”

“Joe’s a man though, right?” Kono questioned hesitantly. “If our guy is trying to replicate the murder of Steve’s father, choosing a man would make sense.”

“Yeah, but what came first?” asked Danny, rocking back and pushing his hands into his pockets – a move which drew his shirt taut over his shoulders. 

“You mean did he choose Joe because he wanted to echo John’s death to hurt Steve,” Chin expanded, his experience getting him there quicker than the others, “or did he choose Joe because he wanted to hurt Joe and hurting Steve was a bonus – or the equivalent of downing two birds with one stone.” His expression turned considering.

Danny shrugged again. “Something to think about.”

It was a good thought and Steve felt a moment’s pride in his Guide’s competence.

“I’ll expand the search parameters,” agreed Cath, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind an ear.

Steve tapped the table. “Let’s move.”

It took them some time to organise. 

They geared up with vests and extra armaments. If their suspect was former military Steve wasn’t taking any chances. He’d learned his lesson with the fiasco with Nick Taylor. They had a brief and spirited argument about grenades and Steve conceded that keeping grenades in the car where Grace might find them wasn’t a good idea. Finally, they were back in the Camaro and on their way to check out their half of the list.

Danny sat quietly beside him a pensive look on his face and Steve could almost hear his brain ticking through their bond.

“What?” asked Steve, unable to keep silent any longer.

Danny sighed and turned to face him. “Did you and White do any joint missions?”

Steve glanced over at him before turning his attention back to the road. “Nothing I can talk about.”

“How many?” asked Danny.

“Three,” said Steve. He considered the angle Danny was pursuing and frowned. 

It wasn’t a bad angle but…two missions had been rescues of SEALs pinned down in enemy territory, and the third…the third had been an assassination of a drug warlord on the Afghan border. In the rescue ops they’d lost one of the SEALs, but they’d brought his body home; they’d lost two men in the op on the drug warlord. There had been family members who’d been upset at their losses but…

Harvey Bailer.

The SEAL Team Lead had been furious at the loss of his team-mate in the rescue op and had made an official complaint against Joe and Steve afterwards. An internal investigation had cleared them but…Bailer was the right height and build; he had a high clearance – maybe enough to read the report on what had happened with Hesse.

“What’s this face? You have Aneurysm face,” Danny circled a finger in Steve’s direction. “I did not know that was a face.”

“I don’t have a face,” Steve denied.

“You have a face,” Danny insisted, “and that face tells me you thought of someone who just went to the top of the suspect list.”

“My face told you that, huh?” questioned Steve dryly.

“Well, that and the rage which hit our bond a moment ago,” conceded Danny with a sly grin.

Steve shot him a fond look. “I might have thought of someone.” He called Cath and gave her Bailer’s name to follow-up. He finished with the call and turned to Danny at the next set of lights to ask the question bugging him. “What made you think of my missions with Joe being relevant?”

Danny shrugged. “It’s not that hard a leap if you accept the guy was after White as much as he was after hurting you.”

Steve nodded. 

“Although I kind of worked it backwards,” admitted Danny. “When you told me you and White put together that counter-ambush this morning I just…” he gestured obliquely, “started to think what if it was something like that which triggered our guy into targeting White _and_ you.” He pointed at Steve just as the lights turned green. “Did you count any times since the Navy when you did your review?”

Steve shook his head. Joe had gone with him on a couple of cases – notably the SEAL 9 and the Griffin murders but it was unlikely that either case would lead someone to target himself or Joe. He said as much to Danny.

Danny hummed. “What about the counter-ambush thing?”

“What do you mean?” asked Steve. “Apart from Jenna everyone got back safe and sound from that op.”

“Apart from Jenna,” Danny reiterated. He gestured at Steve. “Did you ever find that fiancé of hers? The ex-Army Ranger?”

Steve’s frown deepened. “No,” he said slowly, “there wasn’t anyone else at the compound I was taken to so…we all assumed Wo Fat tricked Jenna and her fiancé was already dead.”

“You’re probably right,” Danny conceded, “I was just…”

“Hey, no,” Steve said, “I’m glad you’re raising questions.” He paused as he pulled into the first rental agency and turned the engine off. “You’re a good cop, Danny. The task force is lucky to have you. I’m lucky to have you.”

“Me too, babe,” Danny said warmly. “Come on, let’s take our good cop show on the road here.”

Four rental agencies later and Steve blew out a frustrated breath as they got back in the Camaro for the trip back to the palace. 

The phone buzzed and Steve hit the reply button.

“Chin,” Steve said hopefully, “tell me you have good news.”

“Sorry, brah,” Chin replied, “nobody’s rented a blue Silverado to any customer.”

“He played us,” Danny said, tapping his fingers restlessly against his thigh, “the tag was probably planted.”

Steve grimaced but couldn’t argue with Danny’s conclusion. “Chin, get in touch with Cath and get her to run all Silverado ownership in Oahu, either commercial or privately owned.”

“Will do,” Chin confirmed.

Steve ended the call and changed lanes to take the next exit. 

Danny’s eyebrows rose and he could feel Danny’s curiosity spike over their bond. “I know I haven’t lived here long but aren’t we going in the wrong direction?”

“I need to make another stop,” explained Steve.

“And you feel like you’d rather jump in a pool of sharks than do whatever it is you’re thinking you need to do,” Danny commented bluntly.

It was a good description for how he felt, Steve mused. He sighed. “I need to speak to my Mom.”

Danny opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it again. 

Steve felt a flash of worry and concern over the bond and he glanced over at his Guide questioningly. “What?” 

Danny fidgeted, shifting position in his seat. “I just hoped for a little more notice on the whole meet your Mom thing, and you know, maybe bought her flowers or something.”

Steve grimaced in realisation. Danny was right. It was the first meeting between his Mom and his Guide. Danny should have time to prepare – they should have time with each other first. And frankly, just the idea of his Mom being anywhere near Danny was turning his stomach and…

“Babe?” Danny touched his arm gently.

Steve pulled over into a nearby park and stopped. He sat in silence for a long moment.

“I don’t want you to meet my Mom,” Steve admitted.

Danny didn’t speak, he just waited for Steve to continue.

“She’s…she’s done nothing but lie and…” Steve sighed. “Doris is a CIA agent first and a mother second – hell, maybe not even second. She…she operates on her own agenda and I don’t want you anywhere near that. I don’t want to give her someone else to use or to play games with…I don’t want my Guide anywhere near her!”

Danny reached out and clasped the back of Steve’s neck. “Hey.” He rubbed a thumb down Steve’s neck gently. “Take a breath, babe.”

Steve leaned into Danny’s touch.

“The good thing about being a Guide,” Danny said casually, “is that we’re really hard to bullshit.”

He surprised Steve into laughter and tension bled out of his body in a rush. 

Steve turned and kissed Danny’s hand. 

“Why do you think you need to speak with her?” asked Danny, his hand dropping to Steve’s shoulder, maintaining the contact and keeping Steve grounded.

“I want to make sure Joe’s death isn’t connected to her bullshit,” Steve admitted and shook his head in exasperation. “I don’t think it is but…I need to make sure I’m not missing something just because I don’t want to deal with her.”

“Then we’ll do that,” Danny said.

Steve nodded but he still hated the idea of putting Danny and his mother in the same room, only he couldn’t see a way out of it because he refused to let Danny out of his sight. He blew out a breath. “She just has this way of manipulating people.” 

Danny held his gaze patiently waiting for Steve to explain further.

Steve cleared his throat. “When she came back to the island, I had Chin go round to the house to keep an eye on her. She convinced him to bring her into the office.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I hired an old friend from the service to investigate her movements…”

“You hired someone to spy on your mother?” Danny said incredulously.

“I needed answers!” Steve shot back defensively.

“That was never going to end well, babe.”

Steve sighed. “OK, you’re right, it didn’t, because she made him within minutes and then convinced him to date her instead.”

To his credit, Danny didn’t laugh although Steve felt his banked amusement through their bond. Steve found a smile reluctantly pulling at his own lips.

“I guess it wasn’t one of my better ideas,” he conceded.

Danny gave a half-smile. “That’s not the thing that’s bothering you, right?” He looked at Steve with piercing blue eyes; cop’s eyes. 

Steve shook his head.

“Cath, right?” prompted Danny gently.

He didn’t want to admit it; didn’t want to say it but Danny was right. “I just don’t get it,” he said, “I don’t get how she convinced Cath to lie to me.”

“She used you,” Danny said, “she used you and Cath’s want to protect you, and Cath fell for it.”

Danny was right.

“And you’re scared she’s going to play me the same way and those promises we made back at the boat will be broken,” Danny continued.

Steve didn’t look at his Guide; he didn’t want to admit that Danny was right about Steve being scared.

“How likely is it that your mother trying to play me in some way will make you feral?” asked Danny.

It was a good question. Steve considered it seriously for a long moment.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Likely,” he admitted.

Danny’s squeezed his shoulder in mute sympathy. “We could try a buffer.”

Steve glanced over at him. “Buffering is meant to be intimate.”

Danny shrugged, an easy roll of his broad shoulders. “Our bond’s already giving up most of what we’re feeling.”

Steve knew it was unusual for their bond to be so strong but he was grateful for it, for Danny. Buffering though was Danny placing his shields around Steve’s mind, helping him keep control from within. Steve’s thoughts would be open to Danny if they were loud enough. Danny would have more control over how his thoughts might filter through but it wouldn’t be comfortable for him either.

Danny was right to suggest it though, Steve mused, and he couldn’t deny that the likelihood of his going feral if his mother looked at Danny the wrong way was high. Very high.

The Sentinel part of him though…the Sentinel wanted the buffer because it created another link between him and Danny, between him and his Guide. He was enough of a self-confessed control freak to want that.

“Let’s do it,” declared Steve. “I’m not going to rest before I speak with her and as much as I don’t want her near you, I need you with me.”

“OK, then give me your hand.”

Steve frowned at him. “Don’t we have to get naked to do this?”

“I think we’ll be fine,” Danny said dryly. 

“No, seriously,” Steve said, “we should be naked.”

“You need to be naked to strengthen a connection,” Danny said, “we’ll be fine _and_ …” his eyes warned Steve away from interrupting, “if we’re not then we’ll get naked.” 

“OK,” said Steve.

Danny reached over and gently grasped Steve’s hand. “Look at me, babe.”

Steve turned and looked into Danny’s eyes; calm blue pools that he could easily get lost in.

“Easy, babe,” Danny said, amusement trickling into his tone, “don’t zone on me here.”

Steve smiled bashfully. 

And then Danny opened up their bond.

Steve’s breath caught as he felt their connection bloom fully; home.

Danny’s shield slipped around him and he welcomed it as it touched his mind and sank into his being. It felt like Danny was surrounding him; holding him.

“All good?” asked Danny.

“All good,” agreed Steve.

Danny eased away mentally but Steve could still feel him and he drew in a sharp breath of relief.

Steve squeezed Danny’s hand and let go. He felt calm, centred. It was time to go talk to his mother. He gunned the engine and a moment later, the Camaro was speeding out of the parking lot and back on the road.

His mother rented a small house close to a beach. 

Steve parked outside on the driveway, satisfied to see her car already there. He led the way to the front door and rang the bell.

Danny hovered just behind him, but didn’t make any comment about why Steve didn’t have a key or why he didn’t feel able to just enter, although the thoughts whispered through the buffer.

The door opened and his Mom stood there in jeans and a thin white cotton blouse; delicate gold jewellery decorated her neck and ears; her make-up was immaculate and her hair neatly styled.

“Steve,” his Mom said with a surprised lilt to her tone which he knew was affected; she wasn’t surprised at all by his presence, “what are you doing here?” She glanced behind him. “Aren’t you both supposed to be bonding?”

“Can we come in?” asked Steve briskly.

His Mom opened the door and walked away into the open plan living space. “Can I get you something? Tea? Coffee?”

Steve ushered Danny in and closed the front door. “No, thank you. Mom, this is Danny, my Guide.” He motioned at his mother. “Danny, my mother Doris McGarrett.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, Danny,” his Mom said warmly as she perched on the arm of an overstuffed chair. “Tell me, how did you manage to fly under the radar so long?”

Steve glared at her and he felt the buffer respond to the flash of his anger, soothing him. “We’re not here for you to interrogate my Guide.”

His mother shot him a fake look of shock. “I just want to get to know the man who’ll be sharing your life, Steve. What’s so wrong with that?”

Steve felt the buffer respond again and he breathed in deeply. He checked on Danny with a quick glance and Danny gave a small nod, affection rushing through their bond. Steve turned back to his mother.

“Are you bothered at all about Joe’s death?” asked Steve bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest, feet planted solidly.

His mother – no, _Doris_ glared back at him as she surged to her feet. “Of course I am!”

“Tell me this had nothing to do with you,” Steve said, ploughing on even though she was furious with him, “tell me Joe’s death had nothing to do with your past, with your secrets.”

Doris arched an eyebrow. “Joe’s death has nothing to do with me. If you want to know what killed him perhaps you need to look at your own past!”

The emotional knife slid into him and Steve almost lost his breath.

“Hey!” Danny was suddenly between him and his mother. “That’s enough!”

Doris opened her mouth to speak but Danny slashed his hand across the space in between them and she stilled as though she was an animal recognising the threat of a predator.

“He’s protected now,” said Danny forcefully, fury riding in his every word, “and you’re done treating him like he’s nothing more than asset or a pawn depending on your whim. You want to be his mother, be his mother. But you’re not his handler and not he’s not your mark. Is that clear?”

Steve stood frozen

Doris folded her arms over her chest, but she gave a slow nod. “Clear.”

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A couple of taps later and Danny showed her the picture of the killer. “You know this guy?”

Doris frowned at the photo. She glanced across to Steve and back at the photo. “I’ve never met him.”

“But you know who he is,” realised Steve reading her body language and hesitance.

She sighed and sat back down on the arm of her chair. “He’s a CIA asset.”

The hair on Steve’s neck prickled.

“Name,” ordered Danny.

“Joshua Hirsch,” Doris said crisply, “he’s currently disavowed by the CIA, believed dead. He was on a mission to capture Wo Fat and walked into an ambush. It was thought that the entire team was killed.”

Steve’s emotions swirled like a tempest inside him. Joshua Hirsch. Jenna’s Josh. The man who had killed Joe was Jenna’s fiancé.

Danny tugged on his shirt. “Come on, babe. We need to get back to the office, hunt this guy down.”

Steve turned to follow Danny out.

“Steve!” Doris said loudly, claiming his attention.

Steve paused by the door, Danny waiting beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Steve looked back at his mother.

Doris offered a small smile. “For what it’s worth, I do love you.”

She was telling the truth. 

His senses told him she was telling the truth.

But he didn’t believe it, didn’t believe her. He loved her with the heart of the boy he’d been; the son she’d raised, but Steve wondered if he would ever believe her.

Danny reached out to draw him away and Steve let him. Steve gave his mother a nod of acknowledgement and followed his Guide out of the house. He focused on the buffer shielding him; the love and protectiveness Danny felt for him. He wasn’t alone anymore, Steve thought as he got back in the car. He had Danny and that was all that mattered.

o-O-o

Danny wondered if it was possible for a Guide to go feral. Steve’s Mom was a piece of work, Danny thought angrily. She was a swamp of deceit and manipulation. Her only redeeming quality was that deep down – deep, deep down – she did have genuine love for her son. Steve deserved better though, so much better.

“I have you now,” said Steve, breaking through Danny’s seething rage. 

“You have me,” Danny said, realising Steve had picked up on his thoughts through the buffer “and I’m sorry about…” he gestured vaguely at his head.

“You mean your near homicidal rage?” Steve shot him a slightly smug look. “Is it bad that I find it hot?” He waggled his eyebrows at Danny.

Danny laughed and let a good portion of the anger he felt drain away. He understood better Steve’s reluctance to have Doris involved with Danny because Danny didn’t want his Sentinel anywhere near her. He shifted in the passenger seat, wondered idly again how he’d gotten talked into Steve driving his car, and focused back on the case.

“Hirsch was Jenna’s fiancé,” Danny said out loud.

Steve nodded. “Ex-Army Ranger.” 

Danny felt guilt swamp the buffer, leaking into their bond. “It’s not your fault, Steve.”

“Isn’t it?” asked Steve bluntly, not accepting the comfort. “Jenna was a member of my team. I should have done more to protect her.”

Danny twisted in the seat to look more directly at Steve who kept his gaze on the road. “Why did Jenna come to Hawaii?”

Steve’s jaw clenched in response to the question.

“She’d tracked Wo Fat to the island, right?” Danny answered his own question. “She had a fiancé who she thought had died in an ambush against Wo Fat. She wanted revenge. She came to your team because of Wo Fat. You told me you’d only started to put together that Wo Fat was responsible for your Dad’s death.”

“I know what you’re saying, Danny…”

“Do you?” interrupted Danny, cutting Steve off neatly, although it earned him an annoyed look from his Sentinel. “Jenna made her own choice. She fell for Wo Fat’s lie, traded you to him on the promise of being reunited with her fiancé. Wo Fat shot her when you were captured and unable to protect her or yourself. Her death…that’s not on you.”

And OK, Danny thought rubbing the middle of his forehead with his thumb, possibly he should rethink changing the subject because his rage about Jenna getting Steve hurt was almost equal to his rage about Doris trying to use her son.

He felt Steve glance across at him rather than saw it. He remained silent, trying to breathe and achieve some semblance of calm.

“Maybe you’re right,” Steve conceded quietly, “maybe I was never meant to save Jenna, but I just…I wanted to save her.”

Danny reached out and clasped Steve’s arm. “I know, babe.”

For a moment both of them simply let the comfort of their bond surround them.

Steve sighed. “Somehow I don’t think it matters to Hirsch.”

“What do we know about him?” asked Danny, unable to refute Steve’s statement.

“They met when an elevator got stuck at work. They dated for a couple of years. They were engaged and planning their wedding right before Hirsch went on the mission where Wo Fat ambushed him and his team,” Steve recounted crisply. “Hirsch was an ex-Army Ranger. Jenna said I reminded her of him.” He sighed as he parked and turned the engine off. “We thought he was dead.”

“You captured Wo Fat for a time, right?” Danny mused out loud, his fingers rubbing against each other.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “until Frank Delano grabbed him during a prison transfer.”

Danny remembered hearing about that and about how Delano had blackmailed a young prison officer who had just gotten married in order to break out of prison himself. Delano had killed the officer and his wife. Five-0 had been tasked with chasing him down and Delano had been eventually shot down in an armed confrontation.

“We think he’s made his way back to Asia,” Steve said.

Danny nodded. “If Wo Fat did grab him during the ambush, if he had enough proof to convince Jenna her fiancé was alive…he had him for a long time.”

“You think Wo Fat brainwashed him?” Steve’s mental tone was even more sceptical than his actual voice.

“I think we don’t know,” Danny conceded. “Wo Fat could have brainwashed him into wanting revenge on you; he might just have decided to get vengeance on his own.”

Steve’s expression was stoic, but Danny could feel the hurt and pain which churned beneath his military façade. Steve nudged Danny and went to open his door. “Let’s go find out.”

Walking in for the second time that day to Five-0 seemed surprisingly natural and Danny wondered how much of his own comfort and familiarity with it was down to shared bond with Steve.

They gathered around the tech table again.

Chin nodded a hello to them but he immediately swiped a file up onto the monitor. “Meet Joshua Hirsch. He’s a highly decorated Army Ranger, a former team lead. CIA recruited him after he completed his second tour in Afghanistan.”

“He’s highly skilled and was considered to be a great agent,” Cath said. “His military file is filled with commendations and he had a similar testimonial from his former boss at the CIA.”

“He’s not going to be easy to take down, Steve,” said Chin, concern shining from his dark eyes.

“I can handle him.”

Danny felt Steve’s deep respect for the other man and he gave Chin a small nod of acknowledgement to show he had registered Chin’s concern and was on it.

Chin’s small inclination of his head was the only sign the other man had seen his nod. Danny marvelled at his calm.

“He managed to take down Joe, Steve,” Cath pointed out.

Danny didn’t need to be an empath to pick up on her very evident worry for his Sentinel. 

Steve stiffened though and Danny felt him reject Cath’s worry. “I’m not going to be taken by surprise.”

Danny figured it would be a good idea to change the subject as Cath’s face turned mutinous. He gestured across the table drawing everyone’s attention. “Do we know where Hirsch is?” 

Steve sent a small pulse of gratitude over their bond.

Kono tapped something on the table and swiped to put a scanned sale agreement up on the main monitor. “Hirsch bought a blue Silverado six months ago.”

“Six months ago?” questioned Danny, straightening and resting his hands on his hips. “He’s been on the island that long?”

“He arrived within days of Steve arresting Wo Fat,” Chin confirmed. “We have confirmation he came in on a plane from Tokyo.”

Steve frowned heavily beside Danny and leaned forward over the table examining the log. “There’s an address.”

“A motel on the North Shore,” agreed Olina. “It’s cheap and the owner remembers he paid in cash. He registered as Joshua Kaye and used identification with the same name. He bought the truck with the same ID. He stayed there for approximately three months before moving on.”

“He’s been renting a property not far from Schofield Barracks and Wheeler,” Kono added, “we had an unmarked car do a drive-by, he’s not there.”

“Get NCIS to liaise with the Army and the bomb squad,” Steve ordered, “he’s likely booby-trapped the place.”

Kono nodded sharply and headed away from the table to her office, pulling her phone from her pocket as she went.

“Do we have anything else?” Danny clasped his hands together and looked over the table beseechingly.

“We have a BOLO out on Hirsch’s Silverado,” Cath reported crisply, “the airport and harbours are all alerted to his description and likely alias.”

Steve’s cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket. “Anything else?”

“We’re tracking down his financials using the credit card he used for the rental,” Chin said.

Steve grimaced at the screen and waved the phone at them. “I’ve got to take this.”

Danny heard the whisper of ‘sister’ through the buffer he still had around Steve’s mind. He waved him off and Steve headed to his office for some privacy.

“OK,” Danny said, turning his attention back to tracking down Hirsch, “we need to…”

Fear and rage shot through the bond and sent Danny staggering against the tech table.

“Woah, Danny!” Olina immediately made to help him even as Danny caught himself and snapped his gaze to Steve who was barrelling out of his office.

“STEVE!” Danny managed to intercept him, snagging Steve’s arm as he tried to storm past. “What the HELL is the matter with you?!”

Steve’s eyes were wild, his emotions teetering on feral. “He has Mary!” He breathed heavily, almost panting. “He has my sister, Danny, and I need to go or…”

“Steve, this is crazy!” Cath protested. “We can…”

“NO!” Steve snapped at her. “He’s going to kill her unless I go alone!” His eyes met Danny’s, frantic with worry. There was a flood of half-formed thoughts and plans through the buffer which Danny could barely comprehend but he got the gist.

Danny lifted his hand from Steve’s arm and pushed as much calm and reassurance through the bond as he could that he understood; that he got it. “GO!”

Steve didn’t wait; he took off, running as though his life depended on it.

Danny turned around and saw all of Steve’s team-mates looking at him as though he was crazy, a wide-eyed Kono moving to stand beside her cousin. 

Cath’s lips thinned. “Someone has to go with him if you won’t!” She started toward the door.

Danny moved to intercept her, both hands up but waving her back. “You need to stay back, Steve knows what he’s doing.” 

“You’re just going to let him face Hirsch alone?!” Kono sounded as horrified as she looked.

Chin shot her a look as though to warn her off, but he caught Danny’s gaze a second later and held it sternly. “What do you know that we don’t?” He waved Cath off when she would have interrupted. “A Guide wouldn’t let his Sentinel go unless…”

“Unless I’m connected with him in a way that doesn’t need us to be physically near.” Danny finished.

Olina’s brow creased. “I don’t get it.”

“You’re buffering him.” Cath stated, subsiding although her crossed arms and fierce glare told him she was pissed.

Danny nodded. He was grateful Steve was a steady presence at the other side of their bond. His Sentinel was focused and determined; every inch the SEAL he was trained to be. He itched to move, to follow, but he had to wait. He hated waiting.

“Why?” asked Kono bluntly. “Isn’t buffering supposed to be a last resort to ensure a Sentinel doesn’t go feral in a tense situation?”

“We went to speak to his mother,” Danny explained. 

“Ah,” Chin commented, his shoulders dropping as he visibly relaxed.

Cath flinched again and avoided Danny’s gaze as she dropped back to the tech table. 

Olina raised her hand and Danny stared hard at her because he’d thought he’d broken her of that in their first day on the job together. “What’s buffering and why are you OK with your Sentinel going to face a murderer alone?”

Danny switched his gaze pointedly to her still raised hand.

Olina dropped it.

“Thank you,” he said politely, “buffering is when a Guide wraps a shield around the Sentinel’s mind.” He made a vague wrapping gesture. “As soon as they start feeling feral, the buffer triggers and effectively calms them in the same way a Guide’s touch would bring them out of a zone.”

“But it also gives them a huge advantage,” Chin added, “the Guide knows where the Sentinel is at all times and they can communicate mentally.”

“Like telepathy?” Kono shook her head. “Come on, brah, that’s crazy.” She glanced over at Danny who simply looked back at her. “Seriously?”

“They’re still connected,” Chin pointed out. He smiled at Danny. “What’s the plan, Lieutenant?”

Danny realised the rank was Chin’s way of deferring to Danny and getting the point across that he was in charge in Steve’s absence.

“Steve’s on his way to Ko’olau mountain range,” Danny rubbed his head with his thumb as he tried to piece together the information Steve had given him. “Hirsch does have his sister. Steve spoke with her.”

“That explains why NCIS couldn’t find her in LA,” Cath murmured.

“There’s an image of drawings on a wall?” asked Danny, not certain what it meant.

“Like graffiti?” questioned Cath.

Danny shook his head. “Older.”

“Petroglyphs,” suggested Olina. “Ko’olau has some of the most ancient petroglyphs on the island.”

Chin moved to the tech table and brought up a map. “Here,” he pointed at a location in the middle of a sea of green forest. “Steve’s father used to hike with him to the petroglyphs every year. It’s a special place for Steve.”

“That’s where Hirsch has Mary,” Danny confirmed. “Hirsch instructed Steve to go alone or he would kill Mary. Steve’s taking his usual route up to the petroglyphs,” he traced a hiking path on the map, “what we need is another way up there without Hirsch spotting us.” He knew Steve intended to approach Hirsch without any attempt at subterfuge; Steve wanted to keep Hirsch’s attention on him.

Chin tilted his head and pointed at a small trail. “Here,” he said, “it’s also a shorter route than the direct approach but the terrain is not easy.”

“If some of us took this route we could flank him,” Kono tapped another trail.

Danny frowned. “There’s no path and,” he pointed at a thin strip at the top of the mountain range where there didn’t even seem to be ground, “isn’t that impossible to cross?”

Kono grinned. “There’s a guide rope.”

Olina was nodding. “I did that a couple of years ago; it’s a great hike.”

Chin glanced over at Danny, a hint of amusement sparking in his dark eyes at how awesomely fierce the two women were, before turning back to Kono and Olina. 

Danny clapped his hands together. “OK, Olina and Kono take the impossible trail; Chin and I will take the slightly less than impossible trail.” He turned to Cath before she could question where she would be. “I need you to liaise with everyone here. I’d like a medevac on stand-by. Keep an eye on what’s happening with Hirsch’s place and the bomb squad.”

Cath didn’t look pleased at the assignment but she nodded. “You’ll bring him home?”

He could sense how much she cared for Steve; how much she loved him. Danny felt for her. If Steve hadn’t been a Sentinel, she might have had a chance with him because he knew Steve cared for her too. It had to be hard on her seeing him with Danny, especially with the way her friendship with Steve had imploded in the last twenty-four hours with the whole thing with Steve’s Mom.

“We’ll bring him home,” Danny agreed solemnly.

The team sprang into motion to prepare.

Chin kitted Danny and the others out with a comms unit, an ear piece and Bluetooth mic which would allow them all to stay in contact. He agreed to put together the rest of the equipment they’d need while Danny and Olina took a quick side-trip to HPD to change into hiking gear and suitable footwear.

Danny entered the locker room at a quick pace, moving swiftly to his own and unlocking it with swift turns of the dial lock. He reached in and plucked out a pair of jeans and his hiking boots. He slipped off his patent leathers and shimmied out of his tailored pants. He yanked on the jeans and stuffed the pants back in the locker with his shoes. He closed the locker with a loud clang and paused as the silence in the room filtered through to him. 

He glanced over his shoulder. Two of the Vice detectives stood at the end of the bench, glowering at him. Danny wasn’t surprised to see them; Wana and Loke had never forgiven him for taking down Kaleo, despite Kaleo being proven to be a dirty cop. Another three detectives were studiously watching as they fiddled with clothing or belongings, waiting.

“You want something, Detectives?” Danny asked briskly as he sat down as though unbothered by their hostility and started to pull on his boots.

“You’re a Guide?” sneered Loke, his dark eyes flashing with contempt.

“That’s right,” Danny said evenly, tightening the laces on his right boot. He felt Steve’s concern for him bleed through their bond and knew Steve was picking up on Danny’s emotions; of the underlying fear of being attacked even if he knew he could handle anything the detectives threw at him.

“You shouldn’t be a cop!” Wana’s fists clenched at his sides.

Danny tied his laces and moved onto the other boot. “I think you’ll find Guides have been allowed to serve in law enforcement since the late Seventies.”

“Not without a Sentinel!” Loke made a show of looking around the locker room. “I don’t see a Sentinel here do you!” He took a step toward Danny and…

Steve’s tiger manifested in the space between them, roaring angrily.

Loke stumbled back a step and Danny fought to keep his amusement off his face. There was a wave of satisfaction through the bond.

Wana regarded the tiger with horror as it began to stalk toward them. “Damn it, haole! Call off your spirit animal!”

Danny finished with his boot and stood up. “That’s not my spirit animal,” he pointed behind them, “that’s my spirit animal.”

They turned sharply and blanched at the sight of Simba sitting behind them, tail lashing angrily.

For once they actually proved they had a brain and froze. 

The locker room door opened and Chief Tanaka swept in. He took in the tableau with one glance and his gaze landed on Danny.

“Lieutenant, Detective Palakiko says you have a lead on the killer?” Tanaka asked mildly, seemingly ignoring the way the two spirit animals had Loke and Wana pinned down.

“Yes, Chief,” Danny said.

“Then you’d best get to it,” Tanaka’s gaze slid to the two Vice detectives and hardened.

“Sir,” Danny acknowledged briskly. He walked to the door, the two spirit animals falling in behind him. He paused with the door half-open and turned back to Loke and Wana.

“For the record,” Danny said conversationally, “my Sentinel is always with me.” He walked out and he didn’t need a Sentinel’s sense of hearing to hear the angry shout of Tanaka as he began berating the two men.

Olina blinked at the sight of the animals as she joined him at the door of HPD. She had changed her whole outfit and was dressed in well-worn hiking gear. She raised an eyebrow at Danny in silent query.

He shrugged without slowing his pace and in the next moment, they were out into the bright Hawaiian sunshine.

Olina headed straight for Kono’s cherry red car. Danny headed for a black Jeep where Chin waited. He turned back to the spirit animals.

“Go to Steve!” He ordered.

The two cats vanished.

Danny climbed into the Jeep and nodded to Chin. They sped away from the building; sirens on and Chin deftly weaved through traffic until they hit the highway. 

There was a comfortable silence between them. Danny closed his eyes and reached out to his Sentinel.

A flash of Steve stood at the beginning of a hiking trail, backpack being slung over his shoulder. Steve was stalling for as long as he dared; for as long as he thought he could without endangering his sister.

Danny thought hard about where he and Chin were going; that they were on the way.

Steve responded with a pulse of understanding. 

Danny opened his eyes.

“He OK?” asked Chin.

Danny nodded. “Yeah, he’s good. He’s starting up his usual trail.”

“We’ll be at the range in another fifteen minutes,” confirmed Chin. He took one hand off the steering wheel and tapped his ear piece. “What’s your position, Kono?”

“Right behind you, cuz,” Kono replied.

Chin tapped the ear piece off and glanced over at Danny. “Did you have trouble at HPD?”

Danny shrugged. “No more than usual.”

“You did the right thing taking down Kaleo,” Chin said, rightly guessing at the reason why Danny had been hassled.

Danny sighed. “It’s weird, isn’t it? You’re shunned just on circumstantial evidence – and some of it was so vague as to be not even circumstantial – same with Meka, but the moment someone turns in a dirty cop? Boom!” He mimes an explosion. “You’re suddenly persona non grata with some cops. Not that I was particularly liked before the whole Kaleo thing. I mean, I get the whole haole thing and I like to think I can take a joke as much as the next guy, and don’t let me get started on the bottles of tanning lotion that got dropped on my desk, but there’s a friendly joke and there’s people just being dicks.”

Chin nodded. “Meka liked you.”

“Meka was good people,” said Danny. He pointed at Chin. “Kind of like you.”

“Thank you,” Chin slid a look in his direction. “It must have been difficult for you being a Guide.”

Danny tilted his head and regarded Chin thoughtfully. “What makes you think I was online back then?”

Chin just shot him a gaze which screamed ‘don’t try kidding me.’

Danny gave a small huff of laughter. He shrugged again and gestured. “It was easier in some ways knowing that most of them didn’t actually dislike me. I mean, OK, on one side,” he lifted his hands and placed them down to the side of him, “you had the guys who hated my guts, but they weren’t the majority and it was nice to know some people liked me even if they weren’t going to say so or show it.”

“I guess it’s not something you’ll have to worry about anymore,” Chin commented. 

“Guess not,” conceded Danny, because he knew his time with HPD was essentially over. He had a Sentinel and he would be with his Sentinel. Danny didn’t even have it in him to be annoyed that the Guide was meant to fall in with the Sentinel’s life. He knew he was lucky Steve understood Danny was a father before all else and supported him on that.

Chin took them off the highway and they drove toward the mountain range. Behind them, Kono broke away heading around to the other trail. Chin took them off road, down a couple of dirt tracks and into a layby. 

“This is as close as we can get to joining the trail half-way up,” explained Chin.

Danny closed his eyes again and mentally checked in on Steve. His Sentinel was half-way to his destination; Steve’s mind was focused as he kept a steady pace, moving quickly with deadly efficiency.

Danny wasn’t a hiker. He accepted the small backpack Chin gave him and happily followed the older man’s lead as they climbed over the barrier and entered the wooded area. For a long while, Danny focused on putting one foot in front of the other; keeping his footing on the steep hillside was a challenge with the slippery knot of tree roots and vegetation on the ground.

Chin suddenly paused. He tapped his ear piece. “We’re almost in position; check-in.”

“We’ll be with you in five,” Kono said, not sounding breathless at all.

Danny rubbed his chest and tried to slow his own breathing down. He wasn’t exactly panting but he was slightly more out of breath than he wanted to be.

“Steve?” asked Chin.

Danny did his mental check-in and nodded. “He’s almost there.”

Chin nodded at him and Danny nodded back; they drew their weapons almost in unison. They moved forward carefully. Danny knew that they’d approach the place from one side which did have some cover but not much; Kono and Olina were going to be arriving above the wall with Olina dropping down to approach from the other side. 

A flash over the buffer told Danny their time was up; Steve was there.

Danny kept his movements small and even; he placed his feet carefully. They couldn’t alert Hirsch that they were there; not until they were ready to make their move.

The rocky wall was to Danny’s left and Chin motioned for him to take the lead. Danny slid carefully to the edge and peeked around the corner. His heart pounded.

The wall of drawings was uneven, protruding and bulging in places, smooth in others. The ledge between the wall and a drop off the mountain wasn’t that big, and Danny could see the drop was sharp.

Steve stood at the end of the ledge, hands raised and a serious intent look on his face.

Hirsch stood with his back to Danny and he held Mary tightly. They stood far too close to the edge. Danny aimed his gun at Hirsch but he couldn’t take a shot not with Mary so tightly in Hirsch’s grip – if Hirsch went over the edge, Mary would follow.

“I’m here,” Steve said loudly, “let her go!”

Hirsch shook his head. “You need to pay for what you took from me!”

Steve’s face was gravely serious. “I know losing Jenna was the worst thing, OK? I know it hurt, and I know how much she hurt when she thought you were dead…”

“YOU KNOW NOTHING!” Hirsh moved and Mary gave a cry as her left foot slipped uneasily close to the edge. 

Steve reached out a hand as though he had the power to steady his sister with his mind. “Easy, OK, easy!”

“SHE’S DEAD!” Hirsch screamed. “DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!”

Steve shook his head vehemently. “Not because of me, because of Wo Fat. He was the one who tricked her and who shot her and…”

“YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!”

Steve vibrated with guilt and hurt; Danny pushed love and strength through their bond. Not your fault, babe, he thought fiercely; it was not your fault.

Steve rallied. “You think I didn’t try?!”

“In position,” Kono’s voice whispered over the comms, “I have a shot.”

“In position,” Olina confirmed, “no shot.”

Danny pressed his ear piece. “We’re ready, babe.”

Hirsch was yelling again; more bile and accusations but Steve’s attention wasn’t on Hirsch anymore; his gaze moved to his sister and he gave a small nod.

Mary stamped her foot hard on Hirsch’s instep at the same time as she thrust her elbow back and into his stomach. He let her loose enough that she was able to wrench free and…

Kono took the shot…but Hirsch ducked and almost caught Mary…

Steve barrelled into Hirsch sending them both off the ledge…

“STEVE!” Danny leapt from his position even as the bond flooded with Steve’s rage as he fought Hirsch. He went to check on Mary but she waved him off…

Danny looked over the edge and took in the two battling men below. They were both bloody, but they traded blows furiously; each punch and kick being countered by the other. 

Kono and Olina had Mary; Chin aimed below at the two men and nodded to Danny; he would cover him.

Danny holstered his gun, turned and started to climb down carefully; tiny pebbles spiralled down the wall as he fought for handholds and footholds and…

Steve took a bad kick leaving him breathless; he landed badly and went skidding across the thin ledge, almost over the side. He was lying defenceless, hurt, and Hirsch…

“This is for Jenna!” snarled Hirsch…

“You think Jenna would want this?” asked Steve calmly, keeping Hirsch’s attention on him.

Danny jumped the rest of the way…went for his gun…

Hirsch aimed…

The shot was loud.

Hirsch looked back over his shoulder in surprise; his hand went to his chest where the bullet had exited; blood smeared over his palm. He toppled over the side.

Danny kept his gun aimed and cautiously looked down.

Hirsch lay with his limbs sprawled in all directions, his neck and head in a position which had Danny wincing. He reached out with his empathy and found nothing; Hirsch was dead.

Danny holstered his gun and went to help Steve who had struggled into a sitting position, his arm cradled close to his body. He thought about ranting about the fact Steve had essentially leapt off a cliff edge and swallowed it down as Steve’s chagrined regret at the same filtered through to him. 

Danny sighed. “You OK, babe?”

“My arm’s broken,” Steve said, grimacing. His lip was bloody and there was a scrape along one side of his face.

Danny took Steve’s chin in his hand, felt his pain and instantly soothed it.

“You guys, OK?” Kono shouted down.

“Drop down a first aid kit and call medevac!” ordered Danny. “Steve’s broken his arm.”

It took them some minutes to splint Steve’s arm and because he was a crazy person he insisted on climbing back up. They argued about it for a full minute before Danny threw up his hands in defeat. They rigged up a rope and Steve managed to scramble back up to the higher ledge with Danny’s help.

Mary immediately hugged her brother as soon as he got to his feet. “I thought he was going to kill you!”

“I’m OK, Mare,” Steve held his sister close.

Danny took Chin’s hand as he helped Danny get up from where he had crawled onto the edge. 

Steve eased back from his sister and made for his Guide. He kissed Danny soundly. He stepped away and nodded towards his sister. “Mary, this is Danny; my Guide.”

Mary offered her hand before dropping it and hugging Danny close. “Thank you. Thank you for saving my brother.”

“Eh,” Danny said as she stepped back. He smiled fondly at his grinning Sentinel. “I’m kind of stuck with him now.” He brushed down his dusty tie.

“A tie?” asked Mary. “Seriously?”

“What is it with you people and my neckwear?” asked Danny.

Steve glanced at Mary and both of them turned to Danny in unison. “We’re in Hawaii.”

The others laughed and Danny joined them, dismissing them with a half-hearted wave and a protestation of professionalism.

Steve cocked his head to the side. “Helo’s almost here.”

Danny nodded.

Steve looked at him and Danny looked back.

“What?” asked Danny softly.

“You were with me the whole time,” Steve said.

“Like I said,” Danny cupped his cheek tenderly, “you’re stuck with me now.”

“Actually, you said you were stuck with me,” Steve pointed out dryly.

Danny held his gaze with a smile. “Maybe we’re stuck with each other.”

And, yeah: he didn’t need the bond to know just how much Steve liked the sound of that – just his smile. 

Just his kiss.

The bond sang between them.

o-O-o

_One year later..._

Steve hit enter and the email disappeared from his computer screen and into the black hole that was the digital universe. He was finally done with the report on their latest case though and that was celebration enough. He rolled his shoulders and stretched.

Danny barrelled in through his office door a moment later and threw himself onto the sofa. “I am officially done with this day!”

Steve smiled at him. “It wasn’t so bad.”

Danny opened his mouth to argue – mostly because he loved to argue as Steve had learned in the year they had been bonded – and surprisingly closed it again. “No, actually, you’re right – and don’t get that go to your head, Steven – but you’re right; it wasn’t so bad.” He smiled at Steve, tired but satisfied.

In fact, it had been a good day, Steve considered. The team had managed to foil a terrorist attack. “I was thinking we should take a trip to San Diego, tell Kirk Emerson that we put away the men who killed his buddies and injured him.”

Danny nodded slowly. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Yeah?” asked Steve, a little surprised at Danny’s willingness to go along with his impulse.

“Guy deserves to know and he deserves to hear it from us in person,” said Danny. He rubbed his chest where he’d damaged a rib a couple of weeks before.

Steve pushed away from his desk and wandered over to sit beside his Guide. He slung an arm around Danny and Danny subsided against him with a sigh, snuggling closer. 

“How about we head home?” suggested Steve. “Do this on the couch in the den? Beer, pizzas…what d’ya say?”

“Sounds good, babe,” Danny said.

There was a rap on the door and Kono stuck her head in. “Hey guys, I’m heading out.”

“Waves calling your name?” asked Danny teasing her gently. “Or Adam?”

Kono rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling as she waved goodbye.

Danny turned and poked Steve in the side.

“What was that for?” demanded Steve as Danny got to his feet and tugged Steve up.

“You had Aneurysm face.”

“I don’t have a face!” protested Steve.

“You do, and you get it every time Adam Noshimuri is mentioned,” said Danny as Steve slipped around to his desk and logged off his computer. 

“I just don’t think he’s good enough for her,” grumbled Steve.

“Nobody’s good enough for her,” Danny said as they walked out of the office, “that goes without saying, but he loves her so…maybe we can give him a break, huh?”

Steve gave a dismissive snort. “I’m so going to remind you of this when Grace starts dating.”

“Grace will not start dating until she’s fifty,” shot back Danny. “Nothing anyone says will convince me otherwise.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Danny,” Steve bantered back as they started down the main staircase.

Chin waved at them as he got close, Olina at his heels. They slowed and stopped to speak to them.

“You get Hatfield squared away?” asked Steve. He still couldn’t believe Hatfield’s role in what had gone down.

“Booked and charged,” Olina confirmed, “you guys heading home?”

They both nodded.

“Don’t stay too long,” Steve said.

Chin nodded. “We’ll get the paperwork filed and head out.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Steve said and took a step down, Danny right beside him.

“Oh hey!”

Chin’s call had Steve turning back curiously. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Chin smiled slyly. “Grover wanted me to invite you to his celebratory fish dinner tomorrow night.” He raised his hands placatingly. “Man did spear a good number of fish.”

“Uh-huh,” Steve said, inwardly amused at the baiting, God knew the Chicago Sentinel had been a pain in Steve’s ass for months although they had reluctantly come to respect each other after the Ian Wright debacle. “Tell Grover we’ll be there.”

He felt rather than saw Danny roll his eyes at Chin. Steve snagged Danny’s shirt and tugged on him gently to get him moving again. 

They headed for the new Camaro. Steve still wasn’t certain he liked the black; he still had fond memories of the silver – very fond memories.

“Come on, SuperSEAL,” Danny threw the keys at him, “let’s get going.”

Steve got in the driver’s seat eagerly. As soon as Danny was belted in, Steve gunned the engine and drove the Camaro out of the parking lot and onto the Honolulu streets. 

They were debating Chinese or Indian – Danny had loved Indian food once Steve introduced him to it – when Steve took a different turn.

Danny paused in his soliloquy about the wonder of white fluffy rice and slid Steve a suspicious look. “This isn’t the way home.”

Steve felt the usual flare of contentment that Danny calling their place ‘home’ gave him. The decision on where to live had been a difficult one. Steve hadn’t been sure he even wanted to stay in his childhood home after another death, but Danny had convinced him not to give up on the old house. They’d done a lot of renovation and redecorating with the result that the space where John McGarrett and Joe White had been killed didn’t even exist anymore; it had been turned into a spare bedroom for guests.

“I thought we’d go for a drive,” said Steve, trying for an innocent tone and knowing Danny saw right through it. Trying to keep anything secret from Danny didn’t usually work for long, and Steve appreciated that because they both valued honesty.

“Uh-huh,” Danny said, his face giving away that he was humouring Steve.

Steve grinned at him. “Trust me.”

“That I can do, babe,” said Danny warmly.

Steve let his happiness suffuse their bond and he wasn’t surprised when Danny reached out and placed a hand on Steve’s thigh.

Another ten minutes and Steve pulled into the small parking bay at the look out.

Danny looked at him curiously. “Steve?”

Steve smiled and gestured for Danny to get out; he waited until Danny was out of the car and walking towards the low wall before Steve dived to pluck what he needed from the glove box and stuffed it in his pocket. He followed a second later hurrying to catch up with his Guide.

Danny sat down on the wall, shifting to sit facing out at the view. Steve did the same, settling himself shoulder to shoulder with his Guide.

For a long moment they sat in comfortable silence.

“I’ve always loved this view,” Danny said, his face turned to the sun so that the light washed him in rays of gold, highlighting the streaks of blond hair on the top of his head before they faded to brown.

“Me too,” said Steve.

Danny nudged his shoulder with his own. “I found this place my first day in Hawaii. There I am driving around and I get lost which is ridiculous right? It’s an island! But then I spot this place and I pull over and…I think it’s not so bad. I might miss my folks and my family but Grace is here and there’s this view…maybe it’s not so terrible.”

“I’d forgotten about this place when I moved back,” Steve said, “but then I broke down in the Marquis…”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” muttered Danny under his breath.

“I managed to pull in here and…” Steve breathed in. Danny’s familiar scent surrounded him. “It felt like home for the first time since my Dad died, since I came online.”

Danny turned to look at him, steady and strong.

“Mostly there was this scent that lingered here,” Steve continued, holding Danny’s gaze, “gun oil, coffee and malasadas.”

Danny gave a quick cough of laughter. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” confirmed Steve. “As soon as I scented you that night, I knew.” He looked away to the view of the ocean, the way the blue of it met the sky in an endless horizon. “I’d come here all the time before I found you.”

“Babe…”

Steve reaches out and catches Danny’s hand in his. “I know we said we wouldn’t do anything today, because of Joe and everything that happened, but I can’t regret that I found you.”

“We found each other,” corrected Danny softly, his fingers tangling with Steve’s.

Steve gave an almost bashful smile as he felt Danny’s love suffuse him; he never got tired of feeling how Danny felt about him – even if sometimes the love was layered with a healthy dose of exasperation or even anger.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the simple gold band he’d chosen with Grace’s help. He didn’t need his heightened sense of hearing to hear Danny’s quick indrawn breath.

“I know we’re bonded,” Steve said, raising his eyes to meet Danny’s again, “but I would…I would be honoured if you would marry me, Danno.”

Danny leaned in and kissed him. He eased back and squeezed Steve’s hand. His blue eyes were warm and happy. “The answer’s yes, babe.”

And there in the sunshine, Steve kissed Danny and kissed him some more. 

He was with his Guide, with Danny. 

He was home.

The End.


End file.
